Harry Potter and the Legend of Gryffindor
by Krystal Lily Potter
Summary: FINISHED What if James & Lily Potter lived? What if Dudley was a wizard? Well this is MY take of Book 1. Students are disappearing and it's up to Harry, Ron and Hermione to find them. 2002.
1. The Boy Who Lived

Harry Potter and the Legend of Gryffindor By: Scarlet Angel Kaylie Chapter 1: The Boy Who Lived  
  
OK first I would like to say this is my very first shot at writing a Harry Potter story so sorry if it's horrible.I usually write Digimon or Original. Anyways.  
  
I support Harry/Hermione & Ron/Lavender so those couples will be in this story a bit.  
  
Summary: What if Harry haven't been with his parents when Voldemort came to kill him but with his aunt and uncle? OO well this is my story of what would have happened in that position.  
  
Also I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters.they belong to the talented JK Rowling.who's my idol! SHE IS THE QUEEN OF FANTASY!  
  
Well on with the fic, oh yeah and Petunia is actually NICE in here  
  
One night in number 4 privet drive a man named Vernon Dursley sat reading the paper with his year old son Dudley in his arms.or sorta reading it.  
  
He kept looking over the top of it to see his wide Petunia playing with her year old nephew Harry Potter.  
  
His mother and Petunia were sisters.when they were little they hated each other but now they were like best friends.  
  
Lily Potter and her husband James Potter went on a vacation for a few weeks so Petunia offered to watch Harry for a few weeks.  
  
It was infact October. 31st, 1990.the Halloween that would change The Dursley's AND the Potter's lives forever.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
A dark shadowy figure walked silently to number 4 Privet Drive.  
  
He wore a black cloak, which totally covered him.  
  
All the birds and small animals ran away from him.all but one gold and red bird, which the man didn't see.  
  
James and Lily Potter.Harry's parents KNEW this man was after them.that was the reason they left.  
  
But it's not like they didn't care for the young boy.they thought he'd be safe with his normal aunt and uncle.but they were wrong.  
  
They decided to make a secret keeper for Harry.at first they thought of using Sirus Black.James's best friend but Sirus asked them to change to a small weak wizard named Peter Pettigrew.  
  
Little did they know but Peter was a traitor.he worked for this wizard. This evil wizard who many feared to say his name.  
  
Some called him He-who-must-not-be-named, others called him You-know-who, and some called him The Dark Lord.but his real name was one that very few people said.  
  
Voldemort.  
  
The only ones who said his name were Albus Dumbledore, Sirus Black, Remus Lupin, James Potter and Lily Potter.  
  
The man got to the door of number 4 Privet Drive and.  
  
There was a sound of wood cracking and the door plus part of the wall shattered instantly.  
  
Petunia screamed and picked up both Harry and Dudley.  
  
Vernon ran to look at what happened only to get struck down by a beam of green light and fell to the ground.dead.  
  
Petunia screamed again and started to run.  
  
She eventually tripped and the cloaked figure walked up to her and said, "You tried you foolish Muggle.but I still got you all in the end."  
  
She blocked Dudley and Harry as the man yelled something she didn't know, then there was lot of green light and she was dead like her husband.  
  
He turned to the 2 one year olds.he didn't care about the Muggle.he just wanted to kill Harry.  
  
He lifted his wand and mumbled the same curse again. Once again there was a lot of green light but something he didn't think would happen did.he felt terrible pain as the curse bounced off Harry and onto him...  
  
A large man walked trough the rubble, which was once the Dursley's house.  
  
He saw a fat stubby blond boy and a little blacked haired boy.but what caught his eye was the thin red lightening bolt scar on his forehead.  
  
"The curse must have." He stopped talking, picked the two boys up and walked away.  
  
A young red haired woman with bright emerald green eyes and a young man with brown eyes waiting in an old man's office.  
  
This old man was none other then Albus Dumbledore.  
  
The young man and woman were James and Lily Potter.  
  
They waited to see if their son had lived.  
  
Suddenly the door to the circular office burst open and the tall man with wild black hair came in and said, "I got both of em."  
  
Lily gave a happy shout and pulled Harry into her arms well saying, "THANK YOU HAGRID!"  
  
"What 'bout 'im?" Hagrid asked with a slight movement towards Dudley.  
  
Dumbledore though for a minute then said, "James, Lily, could you take him and teach him the use of magic?"  
  
Lily and James glanced at each other then nodded their heads and James took Dudley into his arms.  
  
"Iye, there's been one other thing I've been meanin' ter ask yo' Professor," Hagrid said suddenly.  
  
"Yes Hagrid?"  
  
"What's with the scar on 'Arry's head sir?"  
  
The old wizard sighed and said, "That's the one of the many things that sets him apart from every other wizard I'm afraid.that's where the Death Curse hit him."  
  
Lily gasped and said, "Voldemort, is he?"  
  
"Dead? No, but gone for now," Dumbledore said with a sigh.  
  
He then looked at the young black haired boy and said, "Good luck in your new life Harry Potter."  
  
So how was that? Good? Bad? Terrible? Well please review.  
  
~Scarlet Angel Kaylie~ 


	2. Owls, Letters and Wands

Harry Potter and the Legend of Gryffindor By: Scarlet Angel Kaylie Chapter 2: Owl's, Letters and Wands  
  
OK here's chapter 2.hope you like it.  
  
PS. I don't own ALMOST anything here.I DO own one of the characters here fully and the other ones were people I make up.  
  
Characters/Ages:  
  
Harry Potter: 11 Hermione Granger: 11 Ron Weasley: 11 Fred/George Weasley: 13 Percy Weasley: 15 Draco Malfoy: 11 Dudley Dursley: 11 Crystal Potter: 10  
  
^^''' There's a lot more but I didn't wanna write them.  
  
A 10-year-old girl with mid back length raven black hair, bright emerald green eyes and light peach skin tiptoed into her brother's room.  
  
The room was decorated in most scarlet and gold.  
  
The walls here a light gold color with a scarlet print around it. The bed sheets were scarlet and there was an 11-year-old boy with short raven black hair, light peach skin and when he was awake had emerald green eyes.  
  
She suddenly jumped on his bed and yelled, "HARRY TIME TO GET UP!"  
  
Harry bolted into the air very fast then grabbed his glasses and looked around to see who jumped on him.  
  
When he saw the girl n the side of his bed laughing her head off he said, "Crystal! What was that for?"  
  
The girl looked at her brother and said, "Mom wanted me to get you up for breakfast."  
  
"Oh, well tell them I'll be down in a minute," Harry said well getting up.  
  
A Few minutes later Harry came walking downstairs with a red t-shirt on, blue jeans, white socks and his glasses on.  
  
His sister, Crystal Potter who was born shortly after Vernon and Petunia died.  
  
She wore a pink tank top, a blue jean skirt, and a pink ribbon in her hair holding it in a ponytail.  
  
There was a 3rd boy at the table.  
  
He had short blond hair and was rounder then either Harry or Crystal who were thin; he also had dark peach skin and blue eyes.  
  
He wore a blue t-shirt, black shorts and a pair of white socks.  
  
He was Dudley Dursley.their cousin.  
  
At the counter cooking was a woman with long red hair and emerald eyes and wore a long violet robe.  
  
A man was sitting at the table reading a newspaper called the Daily Prophet in navy robes.  
  
"Morning mom, dad, Dudley," Harry said sitting down.  
  
"Hey," Dudley said looking at the TV. The Potter's might have been a Wizarding family but they had all those Muggle things too.  
  
Crystal looked at her brother and gave a giggle.  
  
He shot a glare at her and she started giggling again.  
  
Harry couldn't help it and soon he burst out in laughter too.  
  
Suddenly 2 Screech Owls flew into the room and sat on the table.  
  
Lily and James stopped moving as soon as they saw them.  
  
The owls had a badge on them; the symbol was a lion, snake, badger, and an eagle all intertwined around a letter H.  
  
"Oh my," Lily said as she took one and gave it to Harry well giving the other to Dudley.  
  
Harry opened his first and read the letter with excitement growing.  
  
Hear Mr Potter,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been excepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The first term starts on September 3rd, 2000 and the train leaves from Kings Crossing at 11:15am. A list of items you need will be included.  
  
We await your owl by no later then July.31st,2002.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Professor M. McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress  
  
Then there was a list of materials he needed.  
  
Dudley smiled and said, "I got the same letter."  
  
Crystal frowned and said, "Great now I gotta wait a year before I can bug you again."  
  
They all laughed at the girl then went back to eating rather cheerfully.  
  
"Mom, since I'm not going to Hogwarts this year, when we go to Diagon Alley to get Harry and Dudley's things can I get a new cat?" Crystal said with large hopeful green eyes.  
  
Her mom just laughed at that comment and we all started eating again.  
  
After sending back replies to Hogwarts the rest of July seemed to flash by really fast, and soon it was July.31st! Harry's birthday!"  
  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Harry's family yelled.well extended family.  
  
Obviously there was Lily, James, Crystal and Dudley there but so was Sirus Black, Remus Lupin and a few of Harry's friends.  
  
A lot of Harry's friends were going to Hogwarts as well this year.  
  
There were twin girls called Parvati and Padma.  
  
Some boys named Justine, Rick, Neville and Semus.  
  
And some more friends of his, Dudley's and his sister's.  
  
Later after the party they went to Diagon Alley.  
  
"OK, James you take Crystal and look around well I get Harry and Dudley their school stuff," Lily said with a firm voice that meant 'don't dare question me'.  
  
James smiled innocently and said, "Yes dear." Then took his daughter's hand and walked away.  
  
First she took them to Gringotts, then Madam Mink's Robe Shop, then to get school books, and after along time they finally went to get their wands.  
  
They entered Ollivanders: Maker of Fine Wands Since 382 BC wand shop.  
  
It was an old shop with box upon boxes, which obviously had wands in them.  
  
Suddenly there was a rustling sound and an older man walked out with silver like hair and grey-silver eyes.  
  
"Hello Mr. Ollivander," Lily said with a happy smile.  
  
"Ahh yes I remember you Lily Evans.well Lily Potter now, if I'm right? 10 and ¼ inches long, swishy, made of willow. Great for charm work if I remember correctly?"  
  
Lily blushed but smiled and nodded then said, "And this is my son Harry Potter and my Nephew Dudley Dursley.they'll both be attending Hogwarts this year."  
  
Ollivander smiled and said, "Yes I KNEW I'd be seeing you Mr. Potter and I had a feeling I could possible be seeing you Mr. Dursley."  
  
Suddenly the door the shop opened once again and in stepped James and Crystal.  
  
"Ahh yes James Potter. 11 inches, made out of mahogany, pliable a little more power and excellent for Transfiguration?" Mr. Ollivander asked.  
  
James smiled and nodded then said, "Hello Me. Ollivander. I see you met Harry and Dudley. Well this is my youngest.Crystal Potter."  
  
Mr. Ollivander smiled at the 10-year-old and said, "Yes I'll be seeing you next year for your own wand."  
  
Crystal smiled shyly and said, "I hope so."  
  
"Anyways I believe you two need your wands right?" Mr. Ollivander said with a smile at Dudley and Harry.  
  
Dudley was happy.he was finally getting a wand.  
  
Harry was also happy for that.but he also didn't like how everybody stared at his Lightening Bolt scar.Harry Potter was known as The-Boy-Who-Lived.  
  
"OK Dudley here.9 inches. Dragon Heartstring and Beechwood. Nice and Flexible. Give it a whirl."  
  
Dudley took it then waved it around and silver sparks shot out.  
  
Suddenly Dudley felt his aunt hugging him.  
  
Mr Ollivander smiled and said, "A Perfect match for you Dudley.now."  
  
He had rounded to Harry and looked at his scar for a moment then said slowly, "I think we need something a bit more powerful for you Mr Potter."  
  
Harry looked at him for a second as he went out back and came back with about 5 wands.  
  
Harry tried all of them but they only let out small mists.  
  
Finally Mr Ollivander took a box and said, "I wonder."  
  
He glanced back at Harry's scar, then the wand box in his hand and said, "Why not?"  
  
"Holly and Phoenix feather. 11 inches. Nice and Supple."  
  
He gave it to Harry and Harry waved it trough the air and got the surprise of hid life.  
  
Gold and Red sparks shot out of it.  
  
They all clapped and Lily hugged Harry and gave him a kiss on the forehead.  
  
"Curious, very curious," Mr Ollivander said as he wrapped up Harry and Dudley's wands.  
  
"Sorry, but what's curious?" Harry asked the man.  
  
He looked at Harry and said, "I remember every wand I ever sold, Mr Potter. And it so happens that the Phoenix that who's feather resides in your wand gave one other feather.and only one. Curious how you're destined for this wand when it's brother gave you that very scar."  
  
Harry's hand shot up to his scar with wide eyes.  
  
James looked wide-eyed at the older wizard and said, "You mean the brother wand to Harry's wand was Voldemort's?"  
  
Mr Ollivander nodded then there was an eerie silence as Hary started at the box that now had the brother of Voldemort's wand in it.  
  
"I have a feeling things are going to get weirder," Harry thought in his head.  
  
So what did ya think? Please send me reviews but if your gonna flame me at least make it light.I'm very knew at writing Harry Potter fanfics.although I read the books like 40 times each. ^^'''  
  
~Scarlet Angel Kaylie~ 


	3. The School of Magic

Harry Potter and the Legend of Gryffindor Chapter 3: The School of Magic By: Scarlet Angel Kaylie with help from Navy Angel Laylie (For this chapter only)  
  
OK here's chapter 3.hope you like it, by the way my sister (Who's not of FF.N yet) named Navy Angel Laylie.by the way these aren't our real names  
  
No kidden.we also go by KK01 (me) and SK01 (Kaylie) & Kyra (Kaylie) and Lyra (Me) And a whole bunch of other things.  
  
Well we hope you enjoy the fic!  
  
^^!!!  
  
~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~| ~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|  
  
When you seem to be having a good time things always seem to go fast and that last month.  
  
And for Harry Potter and Dudley Dursley the month of August seemed to go by extremely fast and now they were on their way to Kings Crossing.  
  
Harry looked at his ticket when they got there then looked up in shock and said, "What's platform 9¾?  
  
"It's a magical place like Diagon Alley and the only place the train to Hogwarts can be found.aside from Hogsmead Station," James explained.  
  
"How do we get on it Dad?" Crystal asked her mother.  
  
"Go strait between platforms 9 and 10, if you get scared it's best to go at it with a bit of a run," James replied.  
  
Harry went first and walked calmly towards the brick wall. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
(NAL: What exactly DID he walk into in the movie @.@? ) (SAK: Shut up and get on with the story) ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Harry opened his eyes to see a scarlet red train in front of him.  
  
Just then Dudley then James and Crystal came onto platform 9¾.  
  
"Wow," Crystal said with wide eyes then turned to her father and said, "Why couldn't Mom come too?"  
  
James smiled and said, "She had to go to work."  
  
Crystal was about to ask what she did for work but decided against it. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
"BYE DAD! BYE CRYSTAL! AND STAY OUT OF MY ROOM!" Harry yelled to them as the train turned the corner.  
  
Dudley looked at Harry and said, "I'm gonna check out the other students." Then left.  
  
Harry sighed and said, "FINALLY!"  
  
You see no matter how much they pretended Harry and Dudley actually HATED each other.  
  
Harry sat down on the cushioned seat and pushed the black piece of hair out of his eyes to relieve the lightening bolt scar on his head.  
  
Just then the compartment door slid open and an 11-year-old girl stood there.  
  
She had bushy hair and bright brown eyes.  
  
"Hi, I was wonder if I could sit here? Everywhere else is full," She said apologetically.  
  
Harry smiled and said, "Sure, there's loads of room here."  
  
She smiled then said, "Thank you." She took a seat across from him she said, "By the way I'm Hermione Granger, and you are?"  
  
"Harry Potter," Harry replied then noticed her eyes widen.  
  
"Really? I read all about you.your in most Defence Against Dark Arts books and Magical Miracles of the past Century too."  
  
"Wow, I didn't know that," Harry replied.  
  
Harry and Hermione instantly got along with each other. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
SAK: Not like Ron and Harry in the First Movie and First Book.they just had a chance meeting.  
  
NAL: Yeah, no offence.but I'm not a huge Ron fan so I refused to help if he got front and center role  
  
SAK: -.-;;; whateva..Harry'd STILL be front row center  
  
NAL: OK, back on with the fic ________________________________________________________________________  
  
A few hours later the door opened again and a plump witch with a trolley and said, "Anything from the Trolley dears?"  
  
Harry got up and bought a bunch of things then sat down again.  
  
Hermione laughed and asked, "Hungry?"  
  
Harry smiled and said, "Starving."  
  
Hermione got up to buy some stuff but Harry said, "You can have some of mine.I bought WAY too much."  
  
"OK," She replied and sat down again.  
  
They are and several of Harry's friends came in; Padma and Parvati, Semus with his new friend Dean, Neville, Justin and his new friend Ernie and finally after awhile an 11-year-ols read haired boy walked in and said, "Hi, just thought you should know were almost at Hogwarts."  
  
"OK, by the way what's your name?" Hermione asked out of the blue.  
  
"Ron Weasley, and you are?"  
  
"Hermione Granger."  
  
"Harry Potter."  
  
Ron's eye brown look endanger of disappearing into in hair cause he raised them so high when he heard the name Harry Potter.  
  
"THE Harry Potter! COOL! Can I see your scar?" Ron asked him excitedly.  
  
Harry sighed and Hermione looked annoyed and she said, "He's not some kind of animal you can just look at like in a zoo you know."  
  
Ron looked darkly at her then turned around and walked away with a slight good bye too Harry.  
  
"Thanks Mione," Harry said to her.  
  
"No problem," She replied then said, "I think we should get our school cloths on."  
  
Harry nodded and walked out of the room so she could get changed. _______________________________________________________________________  
  
"FIRS' YEARS THIS WAY!" A loud voice yelled.  
  
Harry looked up to see a giant man with an untidy black beard.  
  
"Wow he's huge," Harry heard Dudley's voice say from behind him.  
  
"No he's just naturally like that.you're the big one," Harry replied to his cousin who glared at him. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
After along time of waiting; first in boats, then in a stair well, and finally in a classroom the first years walked into the huge great hall.  
  
There were many people watching on as the walked through.  
  
Ron waved to some red haired boys who were obviously his brothers.  
  
Many other old students looked on in amusement at the first years that looked like they were gonna be sick.  
  
The lined up with their backs towards the head table where all the teachers plus Hagrid and Dumbledore.  
  
McGonagall came out and with a stole, a piece of parchment and a very old wizard's hat.  
  
Suddenly the hat started to SING!  
  
You might not think I'm pretty, You might not think I'm clean But I'll eat myself if you can find A smarter hat then me I choose your house I see your thoughts I know all in your mind So I was chosen to put you In on of the houses fine Gryffindor's are full of Courage, They believe in their Hearts These are the most powerful folk Just don't get on their bad side Or maybe Ravenclaw's the one for you With Knowledge they see the mission through These are the smartest bunch To test them you'd be a fool. Maybe Hufflepuff's the one for you With their large kind hearts They're known for it's kindness And that sets them apart. Or finally Slytherin, They're known for ambition Friends shall be made And you won't stray So wipe me on, I won't bit I'll find the place for you As you can see I'm the only hat like me Even if I smell like a fart  
  
The whole great hall burst into laughter and applauds.that was on the funniest song they'd EVER seen that old hat sing.  
  
"When I call your name please some and sit on the stool then but the hat on," McGonagall said to them.  
  
"ABOTT, HANNAH!"  
  
After a few seconds it yelled, "HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
After a few kids, "BROWN, LAVENDER!"  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
After a few minutes the one Harry wanted to see happened.  
  
"DURSLEY, DUDLEY!"  
  
He waited for a few minutes well the hat argued between putting him in Hufflepuff or Slytherin then it yelled, "SLYTHERIN!"  
  
"FIGGINING, SEMUIS!"  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
"GRANGER, HERMIONE!"  
  
Harry whispered good luck to her as she ran up.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
After another few minutes.  
  
"MALFOY, DRACO!"  
  
As the hat touched his head it yelled, "SLYTHERIN!"  
  
As the hat droaned on Harry started to get bored.  
  
He saw his friends go up and most got put in Gryffindor.  
  
Suddenly McGonagall yelled, "POTTER, HARRY!"  
  
The whole hall burst into whispers as they saw the black haired boy sit on the stool and put on the hat.  
  
"Well, well, hmm.Harry Potter, now lets see. OH my there's knowledge like Ravenclaws, Kindness like Hufflepuff, ambition like Slytherin and Courage like Gryffindor. Hmm."  
  
"Not Slytherin, not Slytherin," Harry whispered.  
  
"NOT Slytherin, well you would go good there.but no? Well the better be GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Harry whipped the hat of his head and went to the Gryffindor table and sat by Hermione.  
  
People all around him at the same table were saying, "WE GOT POTTER! WE GOT POTTER!"  
  
Hermione laughed and shook her head as the last person was sorted into Slytherin.  
  
Dumbledore stood up and said, "The Forbidden Forest is off bounds to everybody and that means everybody. Also I need 2 first years for each house to come and see me. Now ODIT! TWIBBLE! NINKA! BOOER!"  
  
The whole hall clapped and some laughed.  
  
Percy Weasley, a Perfect, and Ron's oldest brother in Hogwarts said, "Any first year volunteers to see Dumbledore?"  
  
Harry and Hermione looked at each other then nodded and raised their hands.  
  
"OK, Harry, Hermione you two go later."  
  
At the end of the feast Harry, Hermione (Gryffindor), Draco, Pansy (Slytherin), Justin, Hannah (Hufflepuff) and Mike, Padma (Ravenclaw) stood in front of the head table.  
  
Dumbledore smiled at them and said, "I wanted some first years.fresh minds, to help me with a certain task.are you willing to help?"  
  
They looked confused and Harry stepped forwards and said, "What exactly are we suppost to do?"  
  
"I just want you to try and make the houses work together, and also sorta patrol the halls when I ask you to," Dumbledore replied.  
  
They all changed at each other.isn't this what the perfects and Head boy and girl are suppost to do?  
  
"We'll help, right Harry?" Hermione asked him.  
  
Harry smiled then nodded, "You bet."  
  
"We'll help too," Both Ravenclaws said together.  
  
The 2 Hufflepuffs nodded and finally the Slytherins did too.  
  
"Alright, now off to your common rooms."  
  
They were about to leave when suddenly they all stopped.  
  
"Umm.Professor?" Padma asked suddenly.  
  
"Yes Miss Patil?"  
  
"Where ARE your common rooms?" Harry asked him.  
  
All the students laughed as the teachers looked dumbfounded, then the Head of the houses, which were McGonagall (Gryffindor), Snape (Slytherin), Sprout (Hufflepuff), and Flitwick (Ravenclaw) lead them to their common rooms.  
  
"Wonder why he asked first years to do this?" Harry thought in his head. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
OK I didn't know who the Head for Ravenclaw was so I made it the Charms teacher.who's name I can't spell off the top of my head so if I spell anything wrong like names out of the book PLEASE tell me! Well catch ya next time.  
  
~Scarlet Angel Kaylie~ 


	4. Classes of Hogwarts

Harry Potter and the Legend of Gryffindor By: 10 Parts Angel, 90 Parts Devil Chapter 4 Classes of Hogwarts  
  
OK here we go for another chapter.ACK! I had a good idea but I lost it. So sorry if this is another stupid story.I'm trying my hardest though.  
  
The next morning Harry wasn't at least surprised to see the flock of owls fly in.  
  
Hermione said, "I read about that in 'Hogwarts: A History'."  
  
Harry smiled at his friend, he only knew her for one day but already he knew she was very smart and loved to read.  
  
Suddenly Hedwig.Harry's new Snowy Owl flew in with a letter in her talons.  
  
Harry gave her some pieces of bacon he had left, which she gratefully ate then she flew off.  
  
Harry was about to open the letter but they had to go to class.  
  
The First Year Gryffindors Schedule looked something like this:  
  
9:00 - Transfiguration  
  
10:00 - Defence Against Dark Arts  
  
11:00 - Potions (With Slytherin)  
  
12: 00 - Lunch  
  
1:00 - Charms  
  
2:00 - Herbology (With Hufflepuff)  
  
3:00 - Activity Period  
  
(Author's Note: No this isn't an optional thing.it's like an extra class in my school you have to take but it's called Exploratory here)  
  
Harry raised an eye brown and asked, "What's with Activity Period.that's only new here."  
  
Hermione shrugged and she pulled him towards where Professor McGonagall's classroom was.  
  
After they were all seated Ron, Semus and Dean came bursting in late.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes at them as they sat down after apologizing.  
  
The class laughed and joked around as they tried to make the matches they were giving to turn into needles.  
  
Harry smirked as Hermione had a little bit of trouble with it.  
  
She eventually gave a low angry growl and said, "I'm terrible at."  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow and looked at her stack of needles.  
  
"Mione you've gotta be the most talented witch in here," He said pointing around.  
  
She sighed and said, "Well still.Hey I just noticed.how'd you get so good at Transfiguration.  
  
Harry looked at his pile of needles and said, "My dad loved this class when he was here so I've been practicing since I was about 2 (Young I know) but my mom liked Herbology so she makes my little sister Crystal study that."  
  
"Cool, and I didn't know you had a sister," Hermione replied.  
  
At the end of the lesson a few people managed to change their matches a bit and McGonagall was very impressed with Harry and Hermione.  
  
"Yes very good, I knew from the start you'd be a good student Miss Granger, and I knew from I second you were born you'd be good at Transfiguration Mr Potter because I was sure, known James, you would be taught this before coming to school." ________________________________________________________________________  
  
"I hate Snape," Harry growled as he sat across from Hermione at the Gryffindor table at lunch.  
  
"That was unfair.I agree," She said with a slight frown.  
  
Just then Ron Weasley came over and sat beside Harry saying, "Don't take Snape seriously.he hates all the students except the Slytherins.  
  
Harry snorted and said, "Trust me he hates me more."  
  
"Why?" Hermione asked with a frown.  
  
"Because his dad and Snape were worst enemies back in school," Parvati said sitting between Hermione and Lavender.  
  
"Huh? How do you know?" Ron asked her surprised.  
  
"I knew Parvati and her sister Padma before I came to Hogwarts," Harry replied dryly.  
  
"Thanks Harry," Parvati said sarcastically then told them, "His sister's way nicer."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes then remembered his mail her got.  
  
He took it out of his pocket and read it.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Don't show any of your friends this. Anyways yesterday after you left dad took me to Diagon alley and got me a cat because you got Hedwig then we went to the bookstore. Dad found this really weird book called The Founders and Legends of Hogwarts! Everything was in there! The Legend of the Camber of Secrets, and many more. But there was something weird about it.no one could read the rest. When you got to it you knew the letters where there but when you went to read them they disappeared and it said something about the Heir of the one who wrote this may see it only! Weird huh? Dad sent the book to Mom and she'll probably send it to you later on. OK I know this letter's long but I also wanted to ask you some questions as well as tell you this. Did you make any more friends at Hogwarts? Who are the teachers there? How were your first classes? Which class did you find easiest? How's the food? What's Dumbledore like? Do you think I'll like it? Which house are you in? Ummm.dad says I gotta stop asking you questions now and leave you alone so please write back.  
  
Love, Crystal  
  
PS. Are there really ghosts there?  
  
Harry laughed as he read the letter, the last part was sorta scribbled.obviously his dad had to force the quill out of her hand when writing.  
  
He shoved it into his pocket then got his books for Charms.  
  
That went by pretty fast, with Hermione coming out on top.  
  
Then they went to Herbology.  
  
Afterwards Harry said, "Crystal would like that a lot."  
  
Neville nodded and said, "Yeah, she always loved plants."  
  
Finally they got to see what Activity Period was about.  
  
The first years went to the Great Hall to see several teachers they didn't know.  
  
They knew Professor McGonagall (Transfiguration teacher), Professor Snape (Potions Teacher), Professor Flitwick (Charms), Professor Sprout (Herbology), Professor Lupin (Defence Against Dark Arts) and obviously Professor Dumbledore (Headmaster).  
  
But there was several other teachers standing there as well.  
  
One female teacher caught Harry's eye.  
  
She had on Scarlet robs, bright orange hair, bright emerald green eyes and was very pretty.  
  
Harry stared in shock at none other then Lily Potter, his mother.  
  
"Now this Activity Period is new to you all so we will explain. First there are several activities, all of which you must do through out the year. They are: Flying, Muggle Studies, and Dulling. Also there will be extra class time for either Quidditch practices or Advanced Transfiguration, Potions, Charms or Herbology. Now when I call you name you will go into Flying, Muggle Studies or Dulling," Professor McGonagall said out loud.  
  
"In Dulling, with Professor Black here."  
  
Harry gasped in shock. He should have realized that it was Sirus Black.his Godfather.  
  
"From Gryffindor there's Parvati, Dean, Roy and Kara (another Gryffindor I made up). From Slytherin there's Vincent, Goyle, Dudley, and Pansy. From Ravenclaw there's Padma, Mike, Lori and Nick. Finally from Hufflepuff there's Michelle, Justin, Ernie and Kim."  
  
"For Muggle Studies we choose students that don't know much about Muggles so the majority of you are in here. Your teacher is Professor Star. From Gryffindor there's Semus, Ron, Lyra, Neville, and Chan. From Slytherin it's Draco, Millicent, Nott, Zabani, Kyle, and Kyra. From Ravenclaw there's Toran, Tim, John, Kay, TJ, June, Hope, Jamie, Scott and Connor. Finally from Hufflepuff there's Hannah, Joe, Tina, Shawn, Kelsey, Ryan, Lea, Jessy, Kayla and Morgan."  
  
"Now the other's shall be going into flying with Professor Potter here."  
  
All eyes looked at the young woman then at Harry. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
For flying class, much to their surprise they sat in desks the first day.  
  
"Ok as you know I'm Professor Potter, I know you would rather be outside actually learning to fly but this classroom is reserved for when we need to do safety when flying, or if you don't behave, but for now I want to get to know you so I'm gonna do roll call and when I call your name tell me what house your in, your best friend and your family, ok?" Lily looked at all the faces in the room and saw everybody smile and nod.  
  
She looked down the class lists, and sighed then said, "I'll get to it in a minute, some people have to be shifted around."  
  
They all glanced at each other with worry, they didn't wanna leave flying.  
  
Dulling Class List: Abba Michelle Anderson Kara Crabbe Vincent Dursley Dudley Flaherty Justin (I couldn't remember his last name) Gills Kim Goyle Gregory Lenhart Mike Lori Nickola Parkinson Pansy Patil Padma Patil Parvati Rimes Ernie (Can't remember him either.) Tomas Dean Zane Nick  
  
Muggle Studies Class List  
  
Abott Hannah Ann Toran Blackmore Shawn Boros Jessy Nott Chris Cogswell Ryan Collins Kayla Figinning Semus Gadd Jamie Hache Morgan Joans Tim Keating Brad Konfu Chan Longbottom Neville MacDonnell Hope Malfoy Draco Malley Connor Matheson TJ Mills Tina Mutch Joe Pugh June Randi Zabani Rimes Lea Ross Kyle Rowling Kay Royan Millicent Roy John Taksuko Kyra Taksuko Lyra Weasley Ron Windsor Kelsey  
  
Flying Class List: Brown Lavender Crooks Jenny Eastman Amanda Gorge Matthew  
  
Granger Hermione  
  
Latenoon Mark  
  
Leclair Keria Lincoln Leo McSouthers Cory Miller Louis Mitchell Tie Northrup Jeremy Parma Frank  
  
Potter Harry  
  
Stone Ruby  
  
Trafton Bob Westing Clair VanDonald Ronnie Yvonne Lisa Zack Roger  
  
Lily glanced at the list then at her son, then at a drawer with a book in it.  
  
"I'll show him later," She thought then started her class. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
OK I was someone else but I decided to start over.sorry everyone. Well please review. Bye! 


	5. Normal Day

Harry Potter and the Legend of Gryffindor By: 10 Parts Angel, 90 Parts Devil Chapter 5: Normal Day ________________________________________________________________________  
  
"OK I'm gonna get you to write it all down, I know it'll take a bit but it's only 3 small things really. Here's your sheets and start.NOW!" Lily said to her class.  
  
After a while she collected them all then said, "Ok all the other's classes did this as well, you all may go now but.Harry can you stay for a minute please?"  
  
As the others left Harry walked up to his mother and she said, "Harry I take it you got the letter from Crystal?"  
  
Harry nodded and said, "She mentioned something about a book."  
  
Lily nodded and took the book out of her desk.  
  
"It's called Founders and Legends of Hogwarts. I couldn't read it so maybe you could figure it out with your friend Hermione.she seems really smart."  
  
Harry nodded then said, "How come you never told me you were teaching here."  
  
Lily laughed and said, "I wanted it to be a surprise."  
  
"OK," Harry replied then said, "Can I go now? I got some homework and I wanna owl Crystal back."  
  
"Yes you go do that and remember, I want you to actually DO your homework.not leave it to the last second. Understand Mister?" His mom asked.  
  
"Yes sir.madam," Harry said with a fake salute.  
  
Lily laughed and pushed her son out the door. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
"What was that all about?" Hermione asked as they sat in the common room doing homework (Hermione insisted they did it) and wait for dinner to begin.  
  
"Well after I left to come to here my dad James and my sister Crystal went to Diagon alley and he bought her a cat. Then they went to Flourish and Blotts and dad saw this weird book called The Founders and Legends of Hogwarts so be bought it. But no one can read certain parts to it so my dad sent it to my mom but she couldn't figure it out so she gave it to me for us to figure out."  
  
"Ok, well lets start on that."  
  
Harry looked at Hermione and said, "I'm gonna Owl my sister first. I'll be back in a few."  
  
"Ok," Hermione said slightly dejected that she couldn't see the cook now. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Back at the Potter house a few hours later, 10-year-old Crystal Potter was sitting at the table drawing a snowy owl flew in the house.  
  
"Hedwig?" She asked blinking as the owl held out it's leg to show a letter from Harry.  
  
She took it and fed Hedwig some of her cookies then as Hedwig flew out the door she read the note.  
  
Dear Crystal, You won't believe it but mom's a teacher here at Hogwarts! She teaches Flying classes! Anyways she couldn't figure out the book so she gave it to me to figure out! Anyways I'll answer all your questions.considering how I could picture dad having to tear the quill right out of your hand (Joking). Yes I made more friends, my best friend so far is Hermione Granger but I also talk to this other guy Ron Weasley a lot. The teachers are Minerva McGonagall (Transfiguration), Snape (Potions), Remus Lupin (Defence Again Dark Arts), Flitwick (Charms), Sprout (Herbology), Star (Muggle Studies), Sinistra (Astrology at Midnight), Sirus Black (Dulling) and Lily Potter (Flying), there's a lot more but I don't know who they are and also other ones I've heard of are: Madam Hootch, Madam Pince and Madam Pomfrey. My first classes we ok and they gave us a little homework but I hate Snape's classes. The class I found easiest (Aside from mom's class) was Transfiguration.bet dad will be proud. The food here's great.poor you, you to eat dad's cooking, and I'm NOT joking either. Dumbledore's great, I like him a lot. He's nice and funny at the same time.hard to believe he's actually really old. I think you'll like Hogwarts a lot and I'm positive you'll love Herbology considering you already do. Yes there are Ghosts here. Peeves (He's nothing but trouble), Moaning Myrtle (You don't wanna know), The Fat Friar (Hufflepuff's Ghost), The Bloody Baron (Slytherin' Ghost), Nearly Headless Nick (Gryffindor's Ghost) and The Gray lady (Ravenclaw's Ghost) although little is known about the Gray Lady. Also in a months time we start History of Magic with Professor Binns.who's a ghost! We couldn't start it now for unknown reasons. And guess what? I'm in Gryffindor! Love, Harry  
  
PS. If you get any info on the book please send it to me.  
  
"Wow," Crystal said well looking out the window ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ok so how was this chapter? I hope you like it.  
  
GUESS WHAT?! I GOT A PICTURE OF THE COVER OF BOOK 5! HARRY POTTER AND THE ORDER OF THE PHOENIX!  
  
Well please review. ^^''' 


	6. Teacher's Meeting

Harry Potter and the Legend of Gryffindor By: 10 Parts Angel, 90 Parts Devil Chapter 6: Teacher's Meeting  
  
Ok this is just a stupid chapter with only the teachers in it, marking a few things, warning new teacher about certain students and since I like doing this I'm gonna write down all those little question sheets Lily, Sirus and Jan (Professor Star) did with their classes.so you can skip this chapter if you want but at least review to give me a bit of credit for writing so much. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Lily sat in the staff room reading over the sheets they had to do.  
  
"Is this really necessary?" Sirus asked Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Yes, Professor Dumbledore is 90% sure something's going to happen this year," McGonagall replied.  
  
Lily sighed and slumped down.  
  
She then said out loud, "I don't know what it is, but I know it'll be something to do with Harry."  
  
They all looked at her and Remus said, "Harry's not a bad kid Lily."  
  
"No, but as much as I encourage other's to call him normal, and tell him he is normal, he isn't. He Defeated the Advea Kedvea Curse, he lived where so many have died including my sister and her husband."  
  
"Now, now Lily, he's different, that doesn't mean he's going to be in this," Minerva said to her.  
  
"No it's not just that, but well, is it normal for a 2 year old to be able to do Transfiguration? Know how to work extremely strong curses? Know everything about Defence Against Dark Arts and Magical History? Even Herbology!"  
  
"No I guess not, but if he can do all that why does it seem Miss Granger can do more?"  
  
"He doesn't like to draw crowds or get anymore attention then he already does so he acts stupid.like James," Lily said breaking into a smiled.  
  
"Well we can only wait and see what happens," Sirus said well turning back to his papers.  
  
After McGonagall and Star left Lily whispered, "Your right Padfoot, you to Mooney."  
  
They all remember their nicknames from school.  
  
James was Prongs, Sirus was Padfoot, Remus was Mooney, and that Traitor Peter was Wormtail.  
  
They were the Marauders (Spelling?) but when Lily and James started going out they started calling her Emerald.from the color of her eyes.  
  
Lily got back to looking at her things.these kids were pretty interesting. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Name: Lavender Brown House: Gryffindor Best Friend: Parvati Patil (Gryffindor) Family: Father: Gray Brown, Mother: Rose Brown, Brother: Clay Brown  
  
Name: Jenny Crooks House: Ravenclaw Best Friend: Kay Rowling Family: Father: Ryan Crooks, Mother: Alicia Crooks, Grandmother: Lilac Crooks  
  
Name: Amanda Eastman  
  
House: Hufflepuff Best Friend: Ronnie VanDonald Family: Father: Arnold Eastman, Mother: Alison Eastman, Sisters: Angela Eastman, Ariel Eastman, Alice Eastman, Brothers: Adam Eastman, Andrew Eastman  
  
Name: Matthew Gorge House: Hufflepuff Best Friend: Joe Mutch Family: Mother: Rime Gorge, Grandfather: Jim Gorge  
  
Name: Hermione Granger  
  
House: Gryffindor Best Friend: Harry Potter Family: Father: Mitchell Granger Mother: Katherine Granger  
  
Name: Mark Latenoon  
  
House: Ravenclaw Best Friend: Mike Lenhart  
  
Family: Father: Herb Lenhart  
  
Name: Keria Leclair  
  
House: Hufflepuff Best Friend: Michelle Abba  
  
Family: Father: Kyle Abba Mother: Jen Abba Sister: Abby Abba  
  
After awhile Lily came to the one she wanted to see most.her son's.  
  
Name: Harry Potter  
  
House: Gryffindor Best Friend: Hermione Granger  
  
Family: Father: James Potter Mother: Lily Potter Sister: Crystal Potter Cousin: Dudley Dursley  
  
"Hmmm." She said but was interrupted by Sirus who was holding Ron's out to her.  
  
"Look how many Molly and Arthur had."  
  
Lily took it and red it.  
  
Name: Ron Weasley  
  
House: Gryffindor Best Friend: Roy Kansas  
  
Family: Father: Arthur Weasley Mother: Molly Weasley Brother: Fred Weasley, Gorge Weasley, Percy Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Bill Weasley Sister: Ginny Weasley  
  
"Wow, that's a lot," Lily said with wide eyes.  
  
Suddenly an owl flew into the staff room.  
  
"Aphrodite?" Lily asked the gray with a slight pinkish hew owl that had a red collar like thing on it.  
  
"What's with you guys and Roman God or Goddesses names?" Sirus joked.  
  
"James was always interested in Myths and Legends so I guess that rubbed off on Crystal, and they come up with the craziest names," Lily said shaking her head.  
  
She opened the letter and red it.  
  
Lily, I found more information on that old book. Apparently there's an ancient Legend in there.it had something to do with Gryffindor, weather the house or Gordic Gryffindor himself. Also be careful with the book, the person I get my information from warned me that someone else was after the book for some reason, so be careful who you give it too. Actually don't give it to anybody but Harry. If something happens please Owl me back. Love, James  
  
Lily's heart leapt to her through. Who in their right mind who be after that book? And why was the Legend of Gryffindor impossible to read?  
  
Lily looked out the window to see a thunderstorm starting.  
  
One perfectly shaped lightning bolt shot down and one word left Lily's mouth, "Harry." ________________________________________________________________________  
  
OK I was actually just bored.that's why I wrote this.  
  
I know I'm weird huh? Oh wells, this has gotta be the fastest I EVER made chapters to anything. Well please review and cya. 


	7. The New Seeker and the Threat Begins

Chapter 7  
  
The New Seeker and the Threat Begins  
  
In October the First year flying class was waiting outside, they had found out the other day that only the 1st and 2nd years had these classes from Lily that day.  
  
Just then none other then Lily Potter herself came walking out with the flying and Quidditch coach Madam Hootch.  
  
"All right, I'll be supervising you in the air and Professor Potter will be marking your flying activities, understand?" Madam Hootch said.  
  
They all nodded then Lily walked up and said, "First hold your right hand over your broom and say up."  
  
"Up," Everybody said together but most stayed down.  
  
Harry's shot right up into his hands.  
  
After awhile of some people not being able to get their brooms to come to them they had to go and just pick them up.  
  
Then Madam Hootch went around correcting people as they mounted their brooms.  
  
Then after she kicked off she got everyone else to kick off.  
  
Harry flew around higher then the others; with his mother's permission he was aloud to go higher then the others.  
  
Suddenly a Slytherin took Lavender's Ruby Pendent.  
  
"Lookie here, Purple's precious pendent.well say good bye," She said then chucked it to the ground.  
  
Lily saw this and got ready to catch it when her emerald eyes went wide and she screamed something.  
  
Everyone looked confused when a black wiz went by them and shot towards the ground.  
  
It grabbed the Pendent then bolted up and slowed down to reveal it was Harry.  
  
Madam Hootch grabbed her heart and Harry got a look of panic on his face.  
  
There was Professor McGonagall storming his way.  
  
"Here Lavender," He said to her handing her the pendent when he didn't here McGonagall's voice but a very angry Lily's yell at him.  
  
"HARRY JAMES POTTER GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" She shrieked at him.  
  
Harry landed and McGonagall said, "Come."  
  
Lily told Madam Hootch to continue class well she went with Harry.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
McGonagall, much to both Harry and Lily's surprise stopped at the Charms Class room and asked, "Maybe I borrow Wood for a moment?  
  
Suddenly a 5th year came out and they walked to Professor McGonagall's office.  
  
"Wood I found you a Seeker."  
  
"WHAT?!" Harry and Lily said together.  
  
Woods eyes went practically starry when he heard that then frowned as Professor McGonagall said, "Well I found one if his mother or father gives him permission, considering first years usually are never aloud to keep a broom let alone play on a Quidditch team."  
  
Wood frowned and said, "But it'll take awhile for the reply to get back.  
  
"No it won't," McGonagall replied then turned to Lily and said, "Well Professor Potter? Will you let your son play for the Gryffindor Quidditch team?"  
  
Wood seemed shocked that the teacher he got along the best was none other then Lily Potter.  
  
"Potter?" He thought in his head then looked at Harry again to see him move his bangs from his emerald eyes and brining into view a very noticeable red lightning blot shaped scar.  
  
After a few moments Lily sighed and said, "Fine."  
  
Harry smiled and Wood looked very excited.  
  
"I'm Oliver Wood, Gryffindor Keeper and Captain. No need to say who you are.your Harry Potter," Wood said to him.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
".And that's what happened," Leo told the rest of the Slytherin first years as they sat in potions class waiting for the Gryffindors to show up.  
  
Just then all the Gryffindors came in and Draco Malfoy said, "Oh! Look everyone it's Pee-wee Potter! The deranged flying ape!"  
  
The whole of the Slytherins burst into laughter and heard the dungeon door open.  
  
They thought it was Snape like normal but much to their surprise a woman's voice said, "10 Points from Slytherin for making fun of a classmate."  
  
They all turned to see Professor McGonagall glaring at them then she said, "Back to your common rooms this instant.we've got a major problem."  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"Several students disappeared today," Professor McGonagall said causing all the Gryffindors.first year to seventh year to gasp as they listened.  
  
Suddenly a 3rd year raised her hand.  
  
"Yes Miss Bell?"  
  
"I was wondering if this effects our classes or Quidditch training and matches?" Katie Bell, 1 of 3 Chasers on the Gryffindor Quidditch team asked.  
  
"Yes it does, all Quidditch involved activities will be supervised and the extra class for the 1 & 2 years will be taken off."  
  
Hermione's hand shot in the air and she asked, "What are those teacher's gonna be doing?"  
  
"They will be teaching several classes.since most of us will be busy, also the Minister for Magic will be coming in."  
  
Harry's stomach lowered and he thought, "Great now my dad's getting in on my school life.like mom isn't enough, not that it's bad having her around."  
  
A sudden thought passed through Harry's mind and he raised his hand.  
  
"Mr Potter?" McGonagall asked.  
  
All eyes shot towards Harry as he asked, "How long is the Minister staying?"  
  
"Until the students are found and the culprit is caught."  
  
Hermione looked at Harry and saw the look of worry pass through his eyes as he mumbled in a question form, "Crystal."  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
The next few weeks were very odd.  
  
They all got new Schedules that looked like this:  
  
9:00-10:00 - Potions  
  
10:00 - 11:00 - Defence Against Dark Arts  
  
11:00 - 12:00 - Herbology  
  
12:30 - 1:30 - Charms  
  
1:30 - 2:30 - History of Magic  
  
2:30 - 3:30 - Transfiguration  
  
"Hey Harry, where's Hermione?" Ron asked sliding into the seat across from Harry.  
  
"No idea," He replied.  
  
The two boys got up for Potions class.  
  
As they sat down together in the Dungeons Hermione suddenly burst in and sat down with them then let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"Look the perfect match! Potty, Granny and Weasel!" Malfoy said out loud.  
  
Then like yesterday the dungeon doors burst open and they heard heavy footsteps.  
  
Malfoy, thinking it was Snape said, "Too bad we got a carrot, bookworm and four eyes in this class."  
  
"20 potions from Slytherin for 2 insults to 3 people, now keep quite Malfoy," The teacher said.  
  
They all looked over to see not Snape but Sirus Black.  
  
"OK today we're just going to be observing vitirusum (Spelling?). Does anybody know what that is?" Sirus asked looking around  
  
To no one's surprise Hermione's hand shot up but so did Harry's.  
  
"Hmm.Harry AND Hermione, answer together."  
  
Everybody blinked well Harry laughed a bit.he knew Sirus was like this.  
  
Hermione nodded and they both said, "It's the strongest type of truth potion made. It can make you spill out your greatest secret with half a drop of it."  
  
"Very good, take 10 points each for Gryffindor," Sirus said proudly.  
  
"OK, does anybody think they could TRY and make vitirusum?"  
  
All heads. even the Slytherins turned to Hermione who blushed and shook her head no.  
  
Sirus didn't think many could do that, but he was always good in Potions and had taught 2 people some of the most complex potions he knew.  
  
Harry saw Sirus looking at him expectantly.  
  
Harry sighed and raised his hand.  
  
All eyes turned to him with shock and Sirus said, "OK Harry, I want you to come up and see if you can make it."  
  
After 45 minutes Harry going very quickly and with some pointers from Sirus make a clear liquid.  
  
The door to the Dungeon slowly creped open as another man walked silently in.  
  
"Ok, this look like a pretty good truth potion," Sirus said with a smile at Harry.  
  
"I think we should test it," Came the cold voice of Snape.  
  
All eyes turned to him and Sirus walked over to him.  
  
They talked quietly for a moment then Snape turned around and walked out.  
  
"Sorry class, we'll have to do this tomorrow, I've got to take you to Defence Against Dark Arts," Sirus said.  
  
After a tuff day of work they finally got to their last class.  
  
Harry let out a sudden groan of annoyance.  
  
"What's with you?" Ron asked him.  
  
"I don't wanna go to Transfiguration."  
  
"Why?" Hermione asked him.  
  
"You'll see," Harry replied.  
  
They all took their normal seats.and everybody noticed Harry suddenly went from not wanting to be there to bursting with excitement.  
  
All of them were getting weird looked when the classroom went dark.  
  
All the girls screamed when suddenly there was a flash of light and the lights went back on.  
  
The first thing they saw was a man standing at the front of the classroom laughing.  
  
They all looked around and saw they were all different colors.well except one person.  
  
Harry was also laughing his head off but his normal color.  
  
The man frowned and said, "Harry you were suppost to change color."  
  
Harry smirked then suddenly the man was shocking pink with bright orange, green and yellow poladots.  
  
The man looked at himself for a second.  
  
The whole class held their breath waiting for Harry to get lots of points off of Gryffindor.  
  
But instead the man laughed.  
  
"Ok that's enough."  
  
They, including himself were all back to their normal color.  
  
"Hello, I'm your Transfiguration teacher for the time being. Now instead of introducing myself I'm gonna let you all guess."  
  
Harry's hand went strait up in the air and the man said, "You don't count. Go to sleep or something."  
  
Harry made a look of mock insult then lowered his hand.  
  
After a few minutes Parvati went into hystaric.  
  
Harry couldn't help it, he suddenly broke out laughing too.  
  
Semus and Neville who also knew the man started laughing.  
  
"What?" Some people asked.  
  
Parvati, Semus and Neville pushed Harry up to the front of the classroom, all 4 still laughing.  
  
Harry stood beside the teacher for a moment well everybody looked confused.  
  
Hermione suddenly slapped her head then her hand shot up.  
  
"Yes.umm?" The man glanced and Harry.  
  
"Hermione."  
  
"OK yes Hermione?"  
  
"Your James Potter right?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yes you got the right," Harry, who was still laughing a bit sat between Ron and Hermione.  
  
Ron's eyes bulged out of his head and his hand shot into the air.  
  
"Yes Ron?"  
  
"Your James Potter? The Minister for Magic?" Ron asked him.  
  
"Yes, one in the same, but your to call me Professor Potter.and please don't go handing me your Herbology homework."  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
OK I was gonna keep going but I decided to stop there, sorry peeps.  
  
Also I WOULD send people pics of the Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix Cover but I don't know how to send pics through email.pathetic huh?  
  
Well please review. 


	8. Gryffindor vs Slytherin

Chapter 8 Gryffindor vs. Slytherin  
  
Hogwarts went down hill since the beginning of October.  
  
There was maximum security around the castle but more people were disappearing.  
  
Harry sighed, having both his parents at Hogwarts was starting to suck, he was never alone anymore.  
  
Harry sat in the Library the day before his first Quidditch Match, which was against Slytherin.  
  
He finished all his homework then decided to look at something else, but it was hidden in his Dormitory.  
  
He pulled out his wand unaware of the Librarian Madam Pince watching him closely.  
  
"Accio Book."  
  
As soon as he said it 'The Founders and Legends of Hogwarts' flew into his hands.  
  
Suddenly Madam Pince came over to him and said, "That better not be a Library book you did that too."  
  
Harry shook his head and held up the book.  
  
She nodded noticing that one was never recorded in the Library.  
  
Harry started reading it and Madam Pince thought, "That book's really rare, wonder where he got it?"  
  
Harry read the book with extreme interest.  
  
It gave profiles about the Founder and Everything! It told where the secret passages were then Harry got to the back of the book and much to his shock all the words were there as clear as day, to find it wasn't just another part of the book with information in it.but a letter.  
  
To the reader of this letter, If your reading this that means that you're a Hogwarts student and that Hogwarts is in great trouble. I was finished writing this book when suddenly a thought struck me.what if it happened again? What was it you ask? Well it was"  
  
Harry squinted to see what it said but it was impossible to tell so he kept on reading.  
  
But don't give up hope.there's still away to stop him. But first my heir must go to the secret Gryffindor Chamber. Yes I know there are Legends of the Chamber of Secrets for Slytherin.and indeed there is one but I won't go into that now. The necklace within the back of this book will only open the Chamber for my heir, in there will be a stone tablet, and on it you'll see what we like to call The Legend of Gryffindor. There are very few people who heard about it unlike the Chamber of Secrets.it's not very secret in you ask me. For now please young student of Hogwarts be careful and stay strong.for my heir, the heir of all 4 of us Hogwarts founders actually is closer by then you think. He/She will be either very smart like Ravenclaw, sometimes a little dense like Hufflepuff, very ambitious like Slytherin, or very courageous like myself. From beyond the grave, Gordic Gryffindor  
  
Harry started awe struck. He was about to get up to show Hermione, Ron, his friends and his parents what he found.but stopped himself.  
  
"No, I'll find the heirs of Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin myself," Harry thought in his head then nodded.  
  
He got up, and went to go to the Great Hall for the Halloween feast.  
  
But he didn't once leave the book out of reading distance.something big was going to happen this year at Hogwarts.and Harry knew it.  
  
Also he knew he's defiantly be in on it.weather he liked it or not. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Harry started at the Great all as he watched it. He hadn't seen it look this cool since.well.never.  
  
There were real bats flying around in groups, there were dozens of large pumpkins carved around the room and were all magically glowing.  
  
The floating candles were covered with small ordainments of pumpkins, black cats, ghosts, a witches/wizards hat.everything!  
  
Harry sat between Ron and Hermione and Ron asked, "So what are you doing tomorrow?"  
  
Harry smiled, no one put the team and 1 other person knew he was on the Gryffindor Quidditch team.  
  
Those that did.that weren't teachers were: Oliver Wood (Captain & Keeper), Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell & Angelina Johnson (Chasers), Fred & Gorge Weasley (Beaters), and Lee Jordan (Commentary).  
  
There were 7 players on the team.the only one missing from that list was The Seeker .Harry.  
  
"The youngest Seeker in 100 years!" He remembered his mother tell him in shock and remembered how proud his dad was when he heard the news.  
  
"Harry?" Hermione said waving her hand in front of his face.  
  
Harry jumped and blinked and said, "Sorry, guess I was spacing out huh?"  
  
"Yeah, anyways you wanna sit with Hermione, Semus, Dean, Neville, Lavender, Parvati, Padma.the usual crowd, at the Quidditch game tomorrow? Gryffindor vs. Slytherin.this should be good," Ron said going starry eyed.  
  
"Sorry, I can't go to the Quidditch game, I gotta do something," Harry said using the lie Remus gave him.  
  
Ron looked horrified that Harry couldn't go and started stuttering out.  
  
Even Hermione looked shocked.she knew how much Harry loved Quidditch.  
  
"Maybe you can get the teachers to make you help them another time," She said with hopeful eyes.  
  
Harry shook his head no and said, "I would with any other teachers.but I can't really turn down my mom and dad can I?"  
  
They both nodded.  
  
The other's who were listen also looked disappointed they couldn't go with the normal big group of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuffs they usually do.  
  
"Why'd all the normal teacher's leave?" Dean asked suddenly.  
  
They all shrugged and Lavender said, "Probably cause of the disappearances."  
  
Harry suddenly felt guilty, he had information on it but something inside of him wanted to keep it too himself.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Harry stood nervously with the other players in the Gryffindor locker room.  
  
They all wore scarlet robes and held brooms.  
  
Harry had special gloves on that only the Seeker wore so he could keep his grip on the snitch.  
  
Suddenly the door few open and Wood said, "Alright everyone.let's go."  
  
They watched the Slytherins being introduced then Lee said, "And here come the Gryffindors! Keeper and Captain Oliver Wood! Chasers Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet and Katie Bell! Beaters Fred and Gorge Weasley! And the youngest Seeker on a Hogwarts House team for the past 100 years Harry Potter!"  
  
Everybody was shocked to see Harry fly out with the rest of the team.  
  
Ron burst out laughing and said, "We shoulda guessed! Not only are Harry's parents with the teachers he's never miss a Quidditch game."  
  
The group watched the Gryffindors face the Slytherins.  
  
The whistle blew and they all took off.  
  
Harry stayed high above the other players watching closely for the snitch.  
  
"Alicia Spinnet has the quaffle and is heading to the Slytherin goals.she plays Quidditch just as good as she looks," Lee Jordan said joking around.  
  
"JORDAN!" Professor Star yelled at him.  
  
After awhile the game was getting nasty.  
  
A Slytherin beater hit Angelina so hard she flipped through one of the hoops on the Slytherin side and hit the ground.  
  
Katie got a buldger in the head.  
  
Oliver got a buldger in the stomach knocking him to the ground.  
  
The only ones left were the Slytherins, Alicia, Fred, Gorge and Harry.  
  
Suddenly no one really knew what happened first but a red and green blur shot by.  
  
Suddenly there was a crashing sound and a lot of dust.  
  
Everybody.and I mean everybody stopped to see what happened.  
  
They all saw Professor Black and Professor Lupin run onto to the field.  
  
They cleared the dust away too see the Slytherin seeker unconscious but a few feet away Harry wasn't unconscious.  
  
He looked at Sirus and said, "We won."  
  
He held up his hand revealing that the Golden Snitch was in it.  
  
There was an explosion of noise from the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw houses, the Slytherins all hissed but the loudest of them all were the Gryffindors.  
  
Harry's eyes suddenly closed and he too fell to the ground unconscious.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"My god I thought I was gonna have a heart attack when I saw him dive like that so suddenly," a woman voice said from somewhere around Harry who was slowly coming.  
  
"Now Lily, Harry's fine.just fainted from the hit to the ground.if that Slytherin seeker hadn't have grabbed onto Harry's leg and pulled him down with him he'd have been able to pull up," James's voice came.  
  
"I thought it was wicked cool!" A girl's voice said.  
  
Harry's eyes suddenly shot open to see his mom and dad talking a bit away and.  
  
"Hiya Harry," none other then Crystal Potter said, her green eyes shining.  
  
James and Lily looked over to see Harry sitting up.  
  
"Harry! I was so scared!" Lily yelled running over to him and hugging him.  
  
James just stood there and gave Harry a smile and a thumbs up.  
  
"Mom calm down. And what are YOU doing here," He suddenly snarled realizing Dudley was in the room too.  
  
"Harry," Lily said in sheer surprise.  
  
"I've come to see you dear cousin," He replied with a sarcastic drip in his voice.  
  
"I don't need some Slytherin scum around," Harry growled back.  
  
"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" Lily yelled at him.  
  
Harry and Dudley glared at each other and Crystal sighed.she'd known Harry and Dudley hated each other.  
  
"Anyways what are you doing here Crystal?" Harry asked turning his attention to his younger sister.  
  
"She had to Harry.with all of us here, James, Sirus, Remus and I there was no one to take care of her," Lily said smiling to see her son and daughter again together in the same room.  
  
"Where are you staying?"  
  
"With mom and dad."  
  
Harry smiled, he was glad his family was together again.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Harry was walking up to the Gryffindor common room when he heard something.  
  
"Many lonely years of torture.now I'll kill every student at Hogwarts before I find the heir of the one that imprisoned me."  
  
Harry jumped about a mile in the air.there was something in the castle.  
  
"He's after the heirs!" Harry thought well looking around wildly.  
  
He made a mad dash somewhere.he didn't even know where.  
  
Suddenly he found himself in front of a stone gargoyle.  
  
"Sherbet Lemon."  
  
The gargoyle sprang to life and let Harry in.  
  
A suddenly reality went through Harry's mind.he was going to Dumbledore's office.  
  
But was Dumbledore up there? Harry hadn't seen many of the normal teachers lately.  
  
He knocked on the door when he got off the moving staircase.  
  
Sure enough it was Professor Dumbledore that opened the door.  
  
"Ahh Harry, what a nice surprise.please do come in," He said letting Harry in.  
  
"Something seems to be troubling you.what is it?" Dumbledore said.  
  
Harry blurted out about the voice he just heard and when he was finished Dumbledore looked worried.  
  
"No Harry, I don't know what it was.but if you hear it again come strait to me.you might be able to save the students left in Hogwarts."  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Everyone was dull in the Gryffindor common room.  
  
None had been aloud to see Harry so they assumed it was bad, and not only that but Jamie Gorges (a 7th year) and Claria Macintosh (a 4th year) disappeared today.  
  
Suddenly all the Gryffindor's jumped as the fat lady's portrait flew open.  
  
They all looked to see Harry Potter standing there.looking very confused.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione said suddenly breaking the silence.  
  
The whole house started talking together.  
  
Soon the Headgirl of Hogwarts came in and yelled, "OK people! I got an announcement to make!"  
  
All went silent again.  
  
"OK first I want to congratulate the Gryffindor's for winning, and second your not to leave the common room after 7:00PM. Also in anybody has information on the disappearances go to any of the teachers, perfects the Headboy or me, understand?"  
  
They all nodded and she smiled, shook her head and went to wherever the Headboy and Girl's chambers were.  
  
"Harry, we thought you were hurt bad, Madam Pomfrey wouldn't let us in," Ron said to him.  
  
Harry shook his head and smiled, "My family was in there and I guess they wanted me to be left alone.with what little piece I could get."  
  
Ron and Hermione laughed then Hermione started talking to Lavender and Ron started talking to Dean.  
  
Harry sighed and looked at the clock.3:20.  
  
He got up and decided to go for a walk.  
  
As Harry turned a corner.one that he didn't know he heard it again.that same icy voice as before.but this time it was much closer.  
  
"Finally, another victim.full of life, so young.much younger then the others."  
  
Harry's eyes went wide.  
  
Just as Dudley and Draco rounded the corner he yelled, "CRYSTAL!" Then took off running.  
  
"Potter gets weirder each time I see him," Malfoy said.  
  
Dudley watched his cousin run and said, "At least your not related to him."  
  
"Well obviously you came from the better end of the family," Draco said then they walked off.  
  
"Yeah, too bad my end of the family's dead," Dudley hissed then continued walking.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
SO what did ya think? Hope you like it and the next chapter is coming soon.  
  
^_~  
  
-10 Parts Angel, 90 Parts Devil- 


	9. Christmas Blues

Chapter 9  
  
Christmas Blues  
  
Harry started into the bright fire of the Gryffindor common room.  
  
Most of the students went home for the Christmas break but Harry stayed.he didn't have anyone to go home to.  
  
His parents were staying at Hogwarts, and even if they weren't he wouldn't have left.  
  
Sure enough after hearing the voice he went to look for his sister.  
  
He actually heard her scream and came running around the corner.  
  
He saw something trying to drag her into the shadows.  
  
Whatever it was saw him and dropped her, then left.  
  
The teacher's actually came back and Professor McGonagall said that that's what probably happened to the other students the disappeared and the only reason it didn't take Crystal was because Harry had startled it.  
  
He remembered his sister's pale face and how her normally bright green eyes usually sparkled even in the dark just like his and his mother's were a dead pale green.even her normally bouncy hair seemed limp.  
  
Harry wasn't alone of course.  
  
The couch gave a sudden jolt and Harry looked over to see Hermione sitting beside him.  
  
"Hey Mione," Harry said trying to sound happy.he was forbidden to tell anybody because 1) students would panic 2) Crystal wasn't 11 yet so she wasn't suppost to be at Hogwarts.  
  
"What's wrong Harry? You seem so out of it?" She asked him.  
  
"I'm not out of it, I'm just thinking," Harry replied.  
  
Another girl sat and watched them then said, "You know Hermione's right Harry, you seem to be off a lot actually."  
  
"I know, thank Hermione.Lavender for worrying about me but I'm fine.for now."  
  
Both girls smiled then a red haired boy jumped over the back of the chair and beside Lavender.  
  
"RON!" She yelled from shock.  
  
Hermione laughed and Harry smiled but the second he did his sister's face came back into mind.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Harry woke up early and got dressed in a hurry, his parents were gonna spend the day just with him.  
  
Harry wasn't happy about Crystal.but Dudley's Aunt Marge didn't really approve of the Potter's and was trying to get Dudley to stay with her for now on.  
  
If Harry played his cards right he'd be rid of Dudley.  
  
Harry ran down the corridor and into his parent's room.  
  
They both were waiting for Harry to show and when the door burst open they both smiled at their son.  
  
"Come one Harry, let's go Christmas shopping," Lily said cheerfully but her sad, dimmed green eyes gave her sadness away.  
  
James came up beside Lily and said, "Crystal will be fine.she's a strong girl."  
  
Lily smiled and nodded but Harry started at the stonewall.she wasn't getting better till this was over.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
James suddenly had to go to an emergence meeting at the Ministry so that left Harry and Lily to do all their Christmas shopping.  
  
"So Harry who do you want to get presents for?" Lily asked her son.  
  
"Well Hermione for one.since she's my best friend, Ron because he's another good friend, Lavender because she's another good friend and she stayed behind for Christmas, Fred, Gorge, and Percy since they stayed, Professor Dumbledore Professor McGonagall, and of course Remus, Sirus, dad, you and Cry-," Harry stopped in his tracks as he was about to say his sister's name.  
  
Lily put her arm around him and said, "Crystal will be fine, she's stronger then that and you know it.plus if you don't get her a Christmas present after your forgot her birthday when she wakes up she'll personally strangle you."  
  
Harry couldn't help but laugh and said, "That's all the people I want, and maybe one of dad's famous candy for everyone else."  
  
Lily laughed as she dragged her son off; if there was one thing this red head loved doing was shopping.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"OK, Ron, Hermione, Lavender, Fred, Gorge, Percy, McGonagall, Dumbledore, and .Crystal." Harry broke off in a smile and said, "And I'm not showing you these 4 because one's yours and you'll tell dad his present, and the same for Sirus and Remus."  
  
Lily smiled and nodded then James walked in and said, "Tuff day, and look what we got here presents!"  
  
Lily laughed as James jumped and sat on the bed beside her.  
  
"So Harry, what you get me?" He asked his son with large blue eyes.  
  
Harry laughed and said, "I'm not telling YOU."  
  
"Aww come on, just let me take a little peak," James said trying to look in but Harry grabbed the bag and backed off.  
  
Just then the door opened again and none other then Sirus and Remus walked in.  
  
Sirus looked at the bags of presents and suddenly batter his eyelids jokingly, "So what did you get me for Christmas Harry."  
  
Harry smirked and said, "None of you are getting your presents, and they're all in this bag, so bye."  
  
Harry turned and made a mad dash out the door.  
  
"Harry James Potter! Come back here with my present!" Sirus yelled as he took off after Harry.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"Where's Harry?" Gorge asked at dinner.  
  
"Dunno, he wasn't in our dormitory or common room today at all," Ron said with a shrug.  
  
Suddenly there was a lot of laughter coming from the hallway and Professor Dumbledore quickly entered and got to his seat as fast as he could.it looked like he was in fear of being run over by something but was laughing all the same.  
  
The door to the Great Hall opened again and none other then Harry Potter came running in.  
  
"Harry what?" Hermione asked when the door burst open again.  
  
"Potter get back here!" Everybody who was left saw it was Professor Black.  
  
Harry started laughing and ran to the opposite side of the Gryffindor table and said, "Come and get em if you want em."  
  
He held up a bag and Sirus started running after him again.  
  
By this time the whole hall was in laughter and unknown to them the hall door opened again and Lily walked in.  
  
Harry was the only one that saw this and took off running towards her.  
  
"Come back here Har-oh hi Lily," Sirus said stopping in his tacks as Harry ran behind Lily then quietly slipped out the door.  
  
By now everyone.when the teachers were almost doubled over in laughter.  
  
Sirus saw Harry out side the door. Harry stuck out his tough, made a loser sign then ran off laughing.  
  
"I'll get you one of these day's Potter! Then you'll have to give me my present!" Sirus yelled into the hallway.  
  
With that everybody started laughing their heads off.literally with Nearly Headless Nick.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Harry opened his eyes on Christmas day and sighed sadly.  
  
Crystal would always end up jumping on him to wake him up; they would sneak into their parent's room then jump on their bed to make them get up.  
  
They'd run down and open all their presents then they'd go around visiting, then have a feast with Dudley, Sirus and Remus.  
  
Harry also remembered that to Harry's first Christmas Peter Pettigrew would be there too, until he betray his parents causing his aunt and uncle's deaths.  
  
Harry got up and walked slowly down to the common room.  
  
"Merry Christmas Harry," He heard Hermione say as he sat down beside her by his presents.  
  
"Merry Christmas," Harry said with a smile.a forced one.  
  
When Harry looked at his presents Ron, Lavender, and Hermione exchanged known looks; they all noticed Harry seemed to be a bit depressed lately.  
  
"Here Harry, open mine first!" Ron said suddenly well throwing a present at Harry.  
  
The green-eyed boy blink and said, "Thanks."  
  
He opened it to see it was a scarlet sweater with a gold Gryffindor Lion on it and a tin of toffee.  
  
"Wow Ron, your mom made this didn't she?" Harry said impressed.  
  
Ron nodded, his ears going pink.  
  
Hermione opened her's from Ron to see it was the same as Harry's but pink.  
  
Lavender also got one but it was lavender ('My mom insisted on the color when I told her who it was for,' Said Ron).  
  
And also Ron got one but it was maroon with the letter R on it in yellow.  
  
"I hate Maroon," Ron mumbled.  
  
Fred and Gorge looked up and had identical blue sweaters but on had an H on it and the other had a G in yellow.  
  
Percy also had one but it was Green with a yellow P on it.  
  
"She obviously puts more effort into them if you're not in the family," Fred said well looking at Harry, Hermione and Lavender's sweaters.  
  
Lavender saw his sad face and said, "Here Ron."  
  
She passed him a silver wrapped present.  
  
Ron opened it to see a box full of figurines of the Chudley Cannon's Quidditch team.  
  
His eyes bulged out and said, "THANK YOU LAV!"  
  
She laughed and said to the others, "Open yours."  
  
Harry got a Book called, 'Quidditch through the ages' and Hermione got a book called, 'Advanced Magic'  
  
From Hermione they got matching quills and journals.  
  
Harry's quill was red; his journal was also red with the words 'Harry Potter' writing in gold on it and his quill gave off red ink.  
  
Ron's quill was orange; his journal was also orange with the words 'Ronald Weasley' writing in black on it and his quill gave off orange ink  
  
Lavender's quill was pink ('I thought you might be sick of getting purple things because of your name,' Hermione said); her journal was also pink with the words 'Lavender Brown' writing in purple on it and her quill gave off pink ink.  
  
Even Hermione got one for herself! Her quill was purple; her journal was also purple with the words 'Hermione Granger' writing in silver on it and her quill gave off purple ink.  
  
Fred got blue with yellow, Gorge got yellow with blue and Percy got green with gray.  
  
"SO Harry, where's OUR gifts?" Ron asked Harry.  
  
"Gifts? Was I suppost to give you a gift?" Harry asked jokingly.  
  
"HARRY!" They all yelled.  
  
Harry laughed and said, "Here."  
  
He gave them each a small box and said, "They're not much but I had to get them specially made."  
  
Percy had already opened his and started at it then said, "Thank you Harry, these must have been expensive!"  
  
They all looked to see he was holing a gold necklace with the Gryffindor Lion on it and the word 'Percy' underneath it and there was a lining of rubies and white diamonds.  
  
They all gasped and opened their's quickly.  
  
They were all the same except where 'Percy' was there was 'Hermione' or 'Ron' or 'Lavender' or 'Fred' or 'Gorge'.  
  
"Harry, we can't except these," Fred said suddenly.and very seriously.  
  
"Why not?" Asked Harry confused.  
  
"It's not that we don't like them.it's just these are probably worth more then our house," Gorge said to him.  
  
Harry shook his head and said, "Keep em, it was nothing."  
  
"But Harry," Ron started but Harry sighed, and pulled out his wand.  
  
"Listen, like I said it was nothing, besides my mom suggested it," Harry said with a smile.  
  
"Blimley these all together must have cost." Fred started.  
  
"50 Galleons each," Harry finished for him.  
  
All their mouths dropped wide open.  
  
Harry looked at them then said, "It helps when your dad's the Minster of Magic.  
  
"Harry I just thought.are you able to use magic out of school?" Gorge asked getting an evil look on his face.  
  
"Of course he's not," Hermione scowled.  
  
"She's right, it's against the law," Percy agreed.  
  
"Your right Percy it is, but I'm still aloud," Harry said with a smile.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Harry walked up to the staff table and walked over to his mother who smiled and said, "Good morning Harry."  
  
Harry was suddenly pulled into a death grip and a voice said to him, "Give me my present Potter or you get hexed."  
  
Harry burst out laughing seeing Sirus Black behind him.  
  
Harry took out his wand and said, "Diamoenta."  
  
Professor Flitwick looked up quickly when Harry said that and watched and Sirus flew across the room.  
  
His eyes went wide.not most of his 3rd years could do that, but here a 1st year did.  
  
Harry went and helped Sirus up then passed him a gift.  
  
Sirus smiled and said, "Thank you" and happily walked to the teacher's table.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Harry walked into the hospital wing to see his little sister.  
  
She was still the same as before.  
  
"Crystal, this is all my fault.but you can count on me.I'll find whoever did this and stop them once and for all," With that Harry touched the pendent around his neck.the one he found in the back on his book the letter from Gordic Gryffindor described.  
  
$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$  
  
So what did ya think?  
  
And about that pic.I dunno which site I found it on.all I know was it was a site with Harry Potter Rumours for the books.  
  
Sorry bout that. And I can't send them cause my email won't let me send any ( my computer's really screwing up latly.  
  
~10 Parts Angel, 90 Parts Devil~ 


	10. Hidden Voices

Chapter 10  
  
Hidden Voices  
  
Classes had started again.and already the teacher's were preparing them for their exams.  
  
First they had Potions with Professor Black like always, then Defence Against Dark Arts with Professor Lupin, then Herbology with Professor Lily Potter, then Charms with Professor Star, Then finally the one Harry was waiting for History of Magic with Professor Binns.  
  
Most people hated this class.although it was a great time to catch up on sleep.  
  
But today Harry had a purpose for wanting to go, he had switched Binns's notes for this class and he was now gonna do this class on Legends.  
  
Binns couldn't believe he wanted to teach his students this, it wasn't history. But if he wrote that he was gonna teach this he was gonna teach it.  
  
Suddenly Harry's hand shot into the air.  
  
Binns was surprised at this, no one, not even Hermione raised their hand for a question in his class.  
  
"Yes Mr.?" He stopped for a second, wondering who the boy was.  
  
Everybody started in shock.he was the first person or ghost they met that didn't know who Harry was at first glance.  
  
"Harry Potter?" Harry asked the teacher with disbelief.  
  
"Aww yes, sorry Mr. Potter. Your question please?"  
  
"I was wondering, most people know about the Legend of the Chamber of Secrets and things like that.but has there ever been a report of the Legend of Gryffindor?" Harry asked his teacher.  
  
Professor Binns looked shocked, not many people knew about that Legend.he himself was one of the few that did.  
  
"Yes indeed there was, but the only book you could find it in was one of a kind, but it was said to be destroyed. But I've heard about people speak of the Legend before. Something extremely bad was suppost to happen to the school and only 4 people as we believe can stop it. The heirs of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin."  
  
Hermione raised her hand and said, "But Professor, wouldn't it have to be 1- 4 people? We're not entirely sure."  
  
"Yes, that's correct."  
  
"Sir, has there ever been anything said about Gryffindor's hidden chamber?" Harry asked his teacher.  
  
Professor Binns looked shocked, this boy knew more about History then he thought.  
  
"No, there might have been one mentioned in the Legend or something to do with it, but it's not real.as is the Chamber of Secrets."  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Harry walked through the castle, he knew all along where the Chamber of Secrets was so there was no need to look for that, but he could prove the teacher wrong.  
  
"I smell the blood of life, another life!"  
  
Harry stopped in his tracks.causing Dudley, Draco, Crabbe and Goyle to stop to.  
  
The 4 Slytherins had been following Harry around to see what he's been up to.  
  
"I've been tortured for years.now I'm getting closer to the heir!" The voice hissed then continued, "Master needs me to find more energy so I can evolve.I wish he spoke my language."  
  
Harry thought that over the said out loud, "Hissing? It sounds like a damn snake!"  
  
He ran after the voice, which was still talking to himself.  
  
Harry watched it crawl into the Chamber of Secrets again.  
  
He knew for a fact that the chamber held a Basilisk in it but that wasn't it.  
  
Little did the 4 Slytherins or Harry know a woman was watching them and said, "I'm so sorry Harry.I wish there was another way for you to find out."  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Harry was reading over the book for the millionth time.  
  
"The heirs.who are they?" he asked himself.  
  
Suddenly a memory of just today.in History of Magic came to him.  
  
"Wouldn't it have to be 1-4 people?" Hermione had asked.  
  
Harry sat strait up causing all the people he was with to look at him strangely.  
  
"Sorry, I've gotta go, bye." With that Harry ran out of the library.  
  
"What's with him?" Ron asked.  
  
Hermione wasn't paying attention, but picked up a piece of paper Harry had been working on.  
  
She gasped as she read it.  
  
"What?" Ron asked her.  
  
"Did you ever wonder WHY Harry was so interested in the Legend of Gryffindor?"  
  
"No, not really," Ron replied.  
  
"I have," said Neville.  
  
"Same here," A few others said.  
  
"He's trying to figure out who the heir of the Hogwarts 4 are," Hermione said.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Harry ran and ran until he reached the Gryffindor common room.  
  
He went and grabbed a piece of parchment and a silver cloak from his dorm and ran back out the door.  
  
"HAGIRD!" He yelled hitting Hagird's door.  
  
"What? 'Arry? Yur not 'post to be 'ere!" Hagrid said in surprise.  
  
"But it's important.I didn't know who to share it with, so I decided it should be you," Harry explained.  
  
"OK, well let's 'ere it," Hagrid said.  
  
Harry told him everything, the book, how he was the only one able to read the back, his sister, the voice, the heir, the legend.everything.  
  
When he was done Hagrid looked at him and said, "'Arry, blimley, you heard a snake talking? You're a Parselmouth?"  
  
Harry nodded, he knew for years about this and said, "But that's not what I need now, I need to lure the creature away from the heirs."  
  
Hagrid gave him a look then said, "alright, I'll help, but so is Dumbledore."  
  
Harry nodded to this.they had to find the Heirs and save them.even if it meant his own life.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Hermione, Ron, Lavender, Neville, Parvati, Dean, Padma, Semus, Hannah, Justin, and Ernie all surrounded Harry at the library the next day.  
  
"Woah, what's going on?" Harry asked them.  
  
"Harry, we know you know something about the Legend of Gryffindor, and we feel like we deserve to know," Ron came right out saying.  
  
Harry glared at him and said lowly, "Listen, just stay in a large group, and keep away from Moaning Murtle's Bathroom."  
  
"Why would we go in there?" Padma asked.  
  
"The Heir of Slytherin is at Hogwarts.he or she is able to open the terror within the Chamber of Secrets whenever they wish, though I doubt they will, also there's many other secret places in this school, which only the heirs of the Hogwarts 4," Harry said.  
  
"Harry, what?" Hermione started but Harry cut her off.  
  
"There's nothing more to say, don't worry about me, I'm just playing my role in destiny," Harry said standing up then walking out the door.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"ARG! I hate wizards chess!" Hermione yelled as Ron was beating her brutally at it.  
  
Harry didn't look up from his book.lately he and Hermione seemed to have switched places.  
  
"Hermione it's your move. Hermione?" Ron asked her.  
  
She pointed to the book Harry was reading.  
  
The book title said 'Advanced Transfiguration'.  
  
But what shocked both Ron and Hermione was the grade it was suppost to be used for.  
  
It was advanced for 7th years! But Harry was reading it like it was a picture book for 3 year olds.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"OK class, today I decided to let you choose your own potion to make, the only ones your not aloud to make is this list here.the main ones being a love potion and a deadly potion, but I'm passing around a list and you must put which potion your making beside your name," Professor Black said to his students.  
  
"Oh yeah, I'll be pairing you into partners. So when I call your name go sit with your partner," Sirus said causing them all to groan.  
  
"Anderson Kara and Brown Lavender." "Crabbe Vincent and Dursley Dudley." "Figinning Semus and Goyle Gregory." "Granger Hermione and Kansas Roy." "Konfu Chan and Longbottom Neville." "Lincoln Leo and Malfoy Draco." "Mitchell Tie and Northup Jeremy." "Nott Chris and Parkinson Pansy." "Patil Parvati and Potter Harry." "Randi Zabani and Ross Kyle." "Royan Millicent and Stone Ruby." "Taksuko Kyra and Taksuko Lyra." "Tomas Dean and Trafton Bob." "Weasley Ron and Yvonne Lisa." "Zack Roger and Ziraki Lilac."  
  
Almost everyone groaned, they hated being put into partners. But went to work anyways.  
  
When Sirus got the list back he read it over and it looked like this:  
  
Anderson Kara & Brown Lavender - Swelling Solution Crabbe Vincent & Dursley Dudley - Gas Potion Figinning Semus & Goyle Gregory - Shrinking Solution Granger Hermione & Kansas Roy - Growing Solution Konfu Chan & Longbottom Neville - Knockout Drought Lincoln Leo & Malfoy Draco - Fire Potion Mitchell Tie & Northrup Jeremy - Water Potion Nott Chris & Parkinson Pansy - Freezing Solution Patil Parvati & Potter Harry - Truth Potion Randi Zabani & Ross Kyle - Sleeping Drought Royan Millicent & Stone Ruby - Levitation Drought Taksuko Kyra & Taksuko Lyra - Vanishing Solution Tomas Dean & Trafton Bob - Revealing Solution Weasley Ron & Yvonne Lisa - Color Change Potion Zack Roger & Ziraki Lilac - Mist Potion  
  
Sirus looked impressed, not one group choose the same thing to make.  
  
He looked away from the list then his headshot back, Harry and Parvati were gonna try and make a Truth Potion.  
  
He looked at the two and saw that they weren't having any trouble yet.  
  
"That's because Harry's the strongest wizard in the world," Sirus's mind told him.  
  
"Ok I'll give you your grade next week after I finish testing them, now on to Defence Against Dark Arts."  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
"Ok class, today we're studying Isolatin Mirrors," Professor Lupin said to his class then asked, "Does anybody know what that is?"  
  
Like normal Hermione's hand shot up but so did Harry's.he seemed to be competing for top of the year with her.  
  
"Harry?" Lupin asked him.  
  
"It's a mirror that shows who you REALLY are. Say if you're always happy on the outside but always sad on the inside it'll show you crying, and if your something special like an Heir to something it'll show you surrounded by the ones you are the heir too," Harry stated like he read it out of a text book.  
  
Hermione looked shocked, she had thought it was something entirely different.  
  
"Excellent Harry, 10 points to Gryffindor," Lupin said to him.  
  
"OK I have 1 mirror here and I want you to look in it, you can tell us what you see if you want to or keep it too yourself," Lupin said to them.  
  
After awhile he said, "Harry, your turn."  
  
"I really don't wanna see it Professor," Harry said causing them too look at him questioningly but Lupin let it slip.  
  
+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+  
  
"OK, go into Green House 3, today we'll be collecting petals of Tiger Lilies. But be careful and gentile or else they'll bit you, which can knock you out for several hours, but if more then 1 bits you at once it's possible that you could die from poisoning," Lily said to them.  
  
Hannah of Hufflepuff raised her hand and said, "What are the petals for?"  
  
"It'll supposedly bring life back to people," Lily said her eyes glazing over.  
  
They started trying to take the leaves off them.  
  
Harry knelt down and said to his Tiger Lily, "Ok I just want a few of your petals ok?"  
  
It growled at him and Harry sighed.  
  
After a half an hour Harry looked into the sky and said, "Look at that!"  
  
The Tiger Lily looked up and Harry grabbed a bunch of petals as it glared back at him.  
  
It looked at the ground, ashamed.  
  
"Aww don't be like that," Harry said to it causing all the people around him to laugh.  
  
Next they had History of Magic, which all but Harry slept in.  
  
Then Transfiguration, which Harry also aced.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Harry what are you doing?" Hermione hissed dangerously at him.  
  
"What?" Harry asked her.  
  
Ron sighed and said, "She's a little peeved that you're trying to take away top student in the year away from her."  
  
"I'm not, listen your just gonna have to trust me this time, I'll explain later on," Harry said to them.  
  
They looked at him with worry, and then thought that it was no surprise, Harry wasn't really the one to open up to anybody.  
  
They nodded and watched the raven-haired boy walk off, but more slowly then normal.  
  
"Another victim.time to kill," The hissing voice said suddenly.  
  
Harry stopped and yelled, "IT'S GONNA GET SOMEONE ELSE!"  
  
Hermione and Ron both jumped, looked at Harry as he took of running down the hallway.  
  
"He's gone crazy," Hermione heard Ron say as she took off after Harry.  
  
########################################################################  
  
"Harry what?" She stopped dead in her trackers beside Harry and started.  
  
There was BLOOD on the floor.  
  
"Oh god," She whispered then gasped suddenly and said, "Harry come on, we don't want to be caught here in like 2 minutes."  
  
"Why?" Harry asked but figured it out for himself, "No Hermione, I'm going to get Professor Star.her classroom's right there."  
  
She nodded and they both ran to Star's door.  
  
Harry knocked on it hurriedly and Professor Star opened it.  
  
"Can I help you?" She asked.  
  
Harry and Hermione pointed to behind them.  
  
Professor Star looked over their shoulder and gasped then yelled to Harry and Hermione, "HERMIONE GO TELL THE OTHER TEACHERS NOT TO LET THEIR CLASSES OUT! HARRY GO GET PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE!"  
  
Hermione nodded and took off running to the different classrooms well Harry ran towards Dumbledore's office.  
  
Harry ran up the stairs rapidly.  
  
Don't ask how he knew where everything was, but when he was asked about a place in Hogwarts he knew exactly where it was.  
  
As Harry reached the stone gargoyle he didn't know why but the stone creature moved out of his way automatically.  
  
Dumbledore looked at Harry with anything but surprise and said, "There's been another attack hasn't there?"  
  
Harry nodded and led Dumbledore to the Charms corridor.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Hermione and Harry watched them clean up the large amount of blood on the floor.  
  
Hermione did the only thing she could, which was grab a hold of Harry's arm and push her face into his shoulder.  
  
Harry just stood there in shock.  
  
"We need to find this victim, he or she lost a large amount of blood and will die if we don't find them," Madam Pomfrey said to James.  
  
James nodded then looked over at his son, who was pale faced and trying to comfort his friend.  
  
"Harry, do you know ANYTHING about what happened?" James asked his son.  
  
Hermione looked up but still held Harry's arm and Harry looked at the floor and nodded.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Mr Potter, remember at the first of the year when I asked you and seven of your other first year classmates to keep a watch for things out of the ordinary?" Dumbledore said to Harry.  
  
They were both sitting in Dumbledore's office and the Headmaster agreed not to tell anyone else what Harry said.  
  
Harry explained everything too him, even the voice.  
  
The Headmaster nodded and said, "So, we need to find the Heir."  
  
"I tried professor, but I can seem to find th- wait, did you say HEIR? As in only one?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes Harry I did," Dumbledore said to him.  
  
"I was looking for 4 people.not 1," Harry replied sheepishly.  
  
"Harry, you might not know this but something happened thousands of years ago, which was recorded in one book, which was never found. But Gordic Gryffindor and Renowa Ravenclaw married, and much to everyone's surprise so did Salzar Slytherin and Helga Hufflepuff. Now thousands of years later supposedly two people came together and had at least one child, the heir of Slytherin and Hufflepuff well the other was the Heir of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. Legend says that the Heir of Slytherin and Hufflepuff was a woman with the beauty of a flower.well the Heir of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw was as sturdy as a stag, and they actually had 2 children, a boy and a girl, but the older one is the only heir.nobody knows why but he's the only one that has the Powers of the Hogwarts 4," Dumbledore explained.  
  
His blue eyes looked directly into Harry's green eyes.  
  
Harry gasped, it was all coming to him! Everything suddenly made since! How could he not have seen it before? The Heir of Hogwarts was.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
^_^ Cliffy, ok it might not be exactly who you think it is, it could be someone WAY off. You know I hate cliffy's so I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can.  
  
And if you want the pic of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix email me at starlight_angel08@hotmail.com I figured out how to send pics ^_~  
  
~10 Parts Angel, 90 Parts Devil~ 


	11. The Heir of Hogwarts

Chapter 11  
  
The Heir of Hogwarts  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why what Mr Potter?"  
  
"Why didn't you tell me, I know you knew!"  
  
"I did, and it was for your own protection, but even so still be careful, there's many dark powers out there after you."  
  
"I understand Professor, but that snake, it was trying to lead me on wasn't it?"  
  
"Yes it was Harry, it was taking your attention from the REAL danger, one of which you should be very careful of. Although you are the most Powerful Wizard I have ever seen it will be a challenge."  
  
"I like challenges.just wish me luck."  
  
"I wish you like, more then anything Harry Potter."  
  
"How could I have been so dumb?" Harry growled well reading his book over taking in the details he missed.  
  
All the Gryffindors kept away from Harry well he was working, and were pretty nervous around him.  
  
He seemed to be angry at everyone.  
  
Suddenly there was aloud shriek from the hallway.  
  
Harry (Being the closets to the door) ran out first and saw the fat Lady mumbling, "It was terrible, evil, deadly." Then fainted in her portrait.  
  
"GET DUMBLEDORE! NOW!" Harry yelled at a Prefect who ran to Dumbledore eminently.  
  
"Go back in the common room," Harry told the others.  
  
"Who made you boss Potter? I've noticed you seem to be a snob lately," A 6th year boy growled at him.  
  
"Who are you? The Heir of Slytherin or something?" Another 6th year snapped.  
  
Harry and enough and said, "If you must know no I'm not the pure heir of Slytherin but I DO have Slytherin blood in my veins."  
  
Everyone looked shocked when Wood said, "But you're in Gryffindor."  
  
"I have more Gryffindor in my blood then I do Slytherin," Harry said then left the common room.  
  
There was a long silence before Hermione said, "We should have known, that stupid hat took MUCH longer to place Harry then us, and Harry has the qualities of."  
  
She gasped and Ron asked, "What?"  
  
"Harry IS the Heir of Slytherin, but he's also the Heir of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff.Harry Potter is the Heir of Hogwarts."  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( ((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Hermione and Ron were running through the halls when suddenly Hermione came to a stop.  
  
"What?" Ron asked her in annoyance.  
  
"Harry," She said then started running down another hall.  
  
Ron followed her and sure enough Harry was standing there glaring at a stone statue.of a Lion.  
  
"Harry?" Ron said walking up to his friend.  
  
"I could have saved all those people from dying, but for now I can at least kill the creature."  
  
Hermione walked up to Harry and laid a hand on his shoulder as the lion opened up to reveal a beautiful chamber.  
  
There was a stone tablet in the middle with no writing on it once o ever as far as Hermione and Ron could see.  
  
But Harry could see words and said, "The Legend of Gryffindor had begun."  
  
Ron looked at the tablet and said, "I think your going crazy buddy, and there's nothing there."  
  
Harry reached out and touched the tablet, muttered something then words appeared and Harry read them out loud.  
  
Death is upon the now darkened castle Lives have vanished There are creatures in the shadows The blood of 4 comes into one, He is the leader, from here and now on But alone the Heir of Hogwarts can't bring it down The flower betrayed the trust of the Heir The stag didn't know, but isn't fair The crystal is smashed, not yet fixed When the heir find the pendants, Combines into one The hearts of Gryffindor, shall be come one The monster trapped, is out again The souls of people must remand The Heir of four, the deeds will be done, The Gryffindor power is the strongest one One dear friend of the chosen one, Shall be lost, if the deeds not done The heir of four, the master of Hogwarts Shall rise the powers from the ashes, with his mighty sword Thus goes the Legend of Gryffindor  
  
~Gordic Gryffindor  
  
They looked at Harry and saw the worry in his eyes.  
  
"What's wrong?" Hermione asked.  
  
"One of you will get taken by the creature next," Harry said looking at a gold color wall.  
  
"Harry," Hermione started but didn't continue.  
  
Ron suddenly gasped.  
  
"What?" Both Harry and Hermione asked.  
  
Ron pointed to Harry's pendant, the one he found in the book.  
  
Harry looked at it then realized it was only 1/5 pieces of a larger pendant.  
  
"We have to find the other 4," Hermione said to them.  
  
"But where could they be?" Ron asked.  
  
Harry thought.then gasped. He'd found one like this and giving it away at Christmas without thinking.  
  
He thought desperately about WHO he gave it too then said in shock, "Crystal!"  
  
"Who? Ron asked as he and Hermione once again took off after Harry.  
  
"Oh I know that name, he told me it along time ago," Hermione said half thinking, as she ran and watched the statue of the lion go back in it's place.  
  
%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%  
  
Harry run into the hospital wing and said, "I need Crystal's pendant."  
  
Madam Pomfrey looked at him for a second but got the item for him.  
  
"There you go dear, I hope you have good luck.Professor Dumbledore told me," Poppy Pomfrey said to him.  
  
Harry smiled and nodded, running out of the hospital wing.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
"DUDLEY!" Harry yelled at his cousin.  
  
The fat boy jumped and saw a very angry Harry Potter walking towards him.  
  
"What do YOU want Potter?" Malfoy shot at him.  
  
"To talk to my cousin, now beat it you pathetic excuse for a Slytherin," Harry snapped at Malfoy.  
  
All of the Slytherins went silent.not once had Harry ever said that to anybody.  
  
"Look who's talking Potter, YOU'RE A Gryffindor!" Nott said to him.  
  
"True, I'm a Gryffindor but I'm also more then beats the eye," Harry hissed at them then turned to Dudley and said, "I want your pendant."  
  
"What? No! Although I don't see WHY I would want it.your pathetic Mudblood mother gave it to you." Dudley didn't get finished.  
  
Harry punched the boy to the ground then much to everyone's surprised yanked a necklace form around his neck and left.  
  
########################################################################  
  
Harry suddenly walked into his parents room.  
  
"Harry what?" Lily asked him.  
  
He ignored them and went to their doer and pulled out 2 pendants.  
  
He took all 5 out and put them together.  
  
Lily gasped in surprised and James jumped up.  
  
After all the light died down the 5 pendants formed a lion shape with a lightning bolt going through it.  
  
Lily gasped once again, the lightning bolt.the same as on Harry's forehead.  
  
"No," She whispered.  
  
"Lily?" James asked her.  
  
Lily started crying and said, "Harry, I'm sorry, I knew that you had Gryffindor and Ravenclaw blood in you from your father but I don't think he knew you also have Hufflepuff and Slytherin blood in you from me."  
  
James looked shocked but didn't say anything.  
  
"Harry, didn't you hear about hoe a few years back.when your father and I were at Hogwarts in our 5th year, there's was a Basilisk set lose in the school? Well by accident I opened the Chamber of Secrets.but I couldn't control the creature."  
  
James started wide-eyed at her as she continued.  
  
"I didn't get expelled because I had gone to Dumbledore and the Ministry of Magic and confessed everything. None blamed me for it ever happening.I hadn't opened the Chamber of purpose and I hadn't been able to control the creature. Afterwards I took them to the Chamber of Secrets in the." Lily's heart pouring out was stopped by Harry.  
  
"In Moaning Murtle's Bathroom.I had gone in there once," Harry said with a sigh.  
  
"HARRY! I'm disappointed in you," James growled at Harry then turned to Lily and asked, "Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Because I didn't want you to judge me by my blood like you did with all those Slytherins in school, which had had to admit was very selfish of you James," Lily said, suddenly angry.  
  
Harry turned around and ran out well his parents were fighting.  
  
"It's all my fault.they wouldn't be fighting if it wasn't for me," Harry said walking down the corridor.  
  
Suddenly Professor Star's voice rang through the halls saying, "All students please return to their common rooms at once, all teachers please come to the staff room.also would Harry Potter please go to the hospital wing."  
  
Harry gasped, it was all coming true."The flower betrayed the trust of the Heir, The stag didn't know, but isn't fair" His mother and father were in a fight now cause his mother.the flower didn't betray his trust but his fathers, James.the stag didn't know and wasn't fair about it.  
  
"The crystal is smashed, not yet fixed" It meant Crystal who was still in the hospital wing.  
  
"Now either Ron or Hermione are hurt," Harry said with a sigh as he entered the hospital wing.  
  
He froze.there was Hermione laying on the bed looking the exact same as Crystal.  
  
"No, Hermione," Harry said, then looked down realizing he still had that pendant around his neck.  
  
He looked up and said, "No, I won't let it go this time.it will be stopped!"  
  
With that Harry ran out the door.to face the unknown.and to face the darkest fears of many.  
  
########################################################################  
  
Ok I'm not saying that's a cliff cause we all know who's gonna be there.  
  
To coolone007, I actually KNEW it wasn't a cliff, I just wanted to see if anybody was stupid enough NOT to get it, anyways you were right, and I had no intention to prove you wrong ^_~ Come on, anybody that read this story KNEW what was coming -.-  
  
OK I'm done ranting, and thanks for reading the fic.please review. *Makes huge blue puppy dog eyes* PLEASE!  
  
~10 Parts Angel, 90 Parts Devil~ 


	12. The Legend of Gryffindor

Chapter 12  
  
The Legend of Gryffindor  
  
Harry slept quietly.but still thinking about his plan.  
  
He was going to stop this creature.or whatever it was attacking the students once and for all.  
  
Ron watched Harry look uncomfortable in his sleep.he knew Harry was going after whatever it was.but he's be best friends with Malfoy before he let Harry go alone.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
The whole school.well almost all of it seemed to be holding it's breath.  
  
There were several more attacks in the night, all the teachers were back and looking extremely worried, Lily Potter was seen sulking in her chair, James Potter returned to the ministry.taking Crystal home with him.in case the attacker came back for her.  
  
And Harry Potter himself was extremely quiet.  
  
No one knew about the discovery.Harry had managed to somehow place a memory charm on all the Gryffindors.  
  
All but Ron and Hermione.  
  
"1 more, I need 1 more soul to return," the hissing voice said once again in Harry's ear.  
  
Harry jumped up and started running at top speed out the Great Hall's doors.  
  
"HARRY!" Ron yelled running after him.  
  
Lavender watched them go and touched the necklace Harry got her.then slipped out quietly so not to be seen.  
  
696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969  
  
Harry walked into the hospital wing and looked at Hermione saying, "I'm gonna stop him once and for all Mione.don't worry this time."  
  
He then noticed a piece of paper in her hand.  
  
He yanked it out and read it.  
  
There have been many rumours about Salzar Slytherin's ancient Chamber of Secrets, but only recently have there been findings that say there was a second chamber hidden within Hogwarts. This Chamber is what we call now the Chamber of the Heir, it's said to be close to where the Gryffindor Tower is and is said to be opened by either the Heir of Gryffindor, the Heir of Slytherin, the Heir of Ravenclaw, the Heir of Hufflepuff and of course the Legendary Heir of Hogwarts. The Heir's of Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff don't have any heritage or blood of any of the founders but were chosen years ago to have the powers of them. But once again the Heir of Hogwarts is different. It was prophesied that it would be a boy with raven black hair and bright green eyes with one thing different from other wizards and witches. He also is said to have the blood of all 4 Heirs. From his mother he got Slytherin and Hufflepuff well his father gave him Gryffindor and Ravenclaw blood.  
  
Harry started, then it hit him like a ton of bricks. Hermione had found this and had been coming to show him when he got attacked.  
  
He turned out of the hospital wing and ran smack dap into Ron and Lavender.  
  
"Harry, we're coming with you," Ron said to him.  
  
Harry shook his head and sighed saying, "No Ron. I want you to keep everyone in the Great Hall.and Lavender I want you to stay with Hermione.please."  
  
Ron was about to snap at him and Lavender kicked him and said, "Yeah, we'll watch them."  
  
Harry smiled then ran out the door.  
  
383838383838383838383838383838383838383838383838383838383838383838383838  
  
Harry walked by the Gryffindor common room and looked for a secret passage or something.  
  
"I give up," He said with a sigh then leaned on the wall  
  
Then he felt his hand on a strangely shaped mark in the wall.  
  
He looked down and saw it was the same pattern as his pendant.  
  
He placed it in the dent then felt the wall get almost a liquid like feeling.  
  
This was it! And the way it only let the Heirs in was probably like scanning or something.  
  
Then a flash of worry went through Harry's mind.it had to be one of the heirs doing this, but it couldn't be possible.  
  
He walked in and got the shock of his life.  
  
There were 10 bodies laying on the floor.  
  
"No," Harry said then that hissing voice came back.but this time it was clear who said it.  
  
"Harry Potter," It hissed.  
  
Harry looked to see it was a glowing person.must have been a 6th year.  
  
"Harry Potter, I have been waiting for you to come.if you must know I'm Tom Riddle, or more commonly known as Lord Voldemort."  
  
Harry stayed quiet and said clearly, "So you couldn't come back as an old man so you have your past self do it?"  
  
Tom scowled and said, "How is it you have Slytherin blood in you yet aren't a Slytherin?"  
  
"I don't just have Slytherin blood. I'm a perfect combination, 25% Ravenclaw, 25% Hufflepuff, 25% Slytherin and 25% Gryffindor.but my mind's more like Gryffindor, as is my specialty in powers," Harry replied.  
  
"That still doesn't explain how you escaped the Advea Kedavra Curse," Riddle said.  
  
"I don't know how I did, and if you want to fight me bring it on already," Harry snapped at him.  
  
"Fine, SERPANDUS ARUTEUS!" Riddle yelled.  
  
Suddenly there was a 20-foot high snake standing there in front of Harry.  
  
"FIROTA HIMTRIS!" Harry yelled causing a large stream a fire to strike the snake burning it at once.  
  
"I'm impressed, no first year I know can do that," Riddle said but none can match this, "Crucio!"  
  
Harry felt blinding pain go through him.  
  
"The Unforgivable Curses," He said well breathing heavily on the ground.  
  
"Smart Kid, to bad your life ends here," Riddle said.  
  
Harry looked up with wide eyes.he KNEW what was coming.  
  
"ADVES KEDAVRA!"  
  
"BOLATO SAITAX!"  
  
There two curses hit one another dead on.  
  
Suddenly there was a weird sound and a gold thread came out of Harry's wand and the same with Riddles.then they met in the center.  
  
Both boys got lifted into the air as a gold cage formed around there.  
  
They were both struggling to keep hold of their wands when Harry looked down at his other schoolmate unconscious underneath him.  
  
"I'm sorry I let you down."  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Lily's eyes scanned the crowd that was still in the Great Hall.  
  
Ron had came running back into the hall saying everyone needed to stay there.  
  
All the teachers disapproved but Lily didn't.  
  
She got up and went to the Gryffindor Table, sat down by Ron and said, "Where'd Harry go?"  
  
Ron looked at her with amazement then noticed Lily's bright green eyes didn't seem to have the same sparkle in them anymore.  
  
"After the Creature that attacked the students."  
  
Lily gasped and looked at the Great Hall door.  
  
She was about to say something but she stopped, James always said she was too strait forwards.and was with the making rules side and was too strong about break rules.  
  
She looked at Ron again and smiled saying, "He'll be fine.he's Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived and the Heir of Hogwarts."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Harry held on for his life.he knew if he let go Riddle would kill him before he could move.  
  
"I need to fight him.if I could only shoot a spell down this or something," Harry though desperately when a line from the Legend came to his mind.  
  
The hearts of Gryffindor, shall be come one  
  
"That's it.I need all the Gryffindors to believe in me," Harry thought.  
  
He felt stronger.everyone didn't know it was him but they were still putting their hearts and minds into him.  
  
Harry's wand started to glow a scarlet and Riddle's eyes widened.  
  
"What?" Tom said in shock.  
  
"You're going down Voldemort.all the heart of Gryffindor are on my side now," Harry said, his hands starting to vibrate.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR ANOKULUS!" Harry yelled.  
  
A beam of scarlet and gold twist shot out of Harry's wand traveled down the beam of gold light and hit Tom strait on.  
  
There was a terrible yell then Tom said, "I'll be back Potter.you have not seen the last of Lord Voldemort."  
  
With that Tome Riffle disappeared.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Harry levitated the 10 students out then when he got out of the Chamber it closed.  
  
Harry started at his pendant and said, "It's finally over."  
  
He got up and ran down the hallway.  
  
He opened the door to the Great Hall and everything went silent.  
  
All eyes were on him as he quickly moved to Dumbledore and said, "All the students.are up by the Fat Lady."  
  
Dumbledore sent Professor Snape and Sprout up to get the students and Dumbledore put his arms on Harry's shoulder and steered him out of the great hall.  
  
===============================================================  
  
So what do ya think? This fic's almost done.I know it's not very long Chapter wise but I at least have about 10 pages per chapter. OH well.  
  
coolone007 - no I'm not mad at you, why would I be? I respect everyone's opinion, which is way I don't mind getting flames to a point.  
  
OK I better get going with the next chapter.  
  
Please read and review!  
  
~10 Parts Angel, 90 Parts Devil~ 


	13. The Adventure Comes to Pass

Chapter 13  
  
The Legend Comes to Pass  
  
Dumbledore sat in his chair behind his desk and said, "Harry, what you did was beyond anything any other student did here before.and so you'll be giving a special award for services for the school."  
  
"Thank you sir," Harry said out of breath.  
  
"And all the students and you sister will be waking up soon," Dumbledore told him.  
  
"What did Voldemort want with them?" Harry asked the old man.  
  
Dumbledore sighed and said, "He was steeling their souls to fill his once again.it's the most disgusting way to come back when you're only part gone."  
  
"Voldemort isn't gone is he? He'll be back right?" Potter asked him.  
  
"Yes he'll try, maybe in time if he's delayed enough he won't come back at all."  
  
"I hope so," Harry said with a sigh.  
  
"Oh yes, I award Gryffindor 20 points for Ron's bravery when his friend could be dying, Lavender 20 points for her Loyalty when she was asked to do something, Hermione, 20 points for the use on her knowledge to help, and you Harry, I award 50 points for the fight you won today."  
  
Harry smiled and said, "Thank you once again Professor Dumbledore."  
  
"And, get going to the Great Hall Harry, there's a good feast starting soon."  
  
Harry smiled then nodded and walked to the Great Hall.  
  
########################################################################  
  
Everyone sat talking in the Hall.  
  
People that had lost their souls were happily walking around.  
  
Lavender was talking to Parvati with looks at Ron every so often.  
  
Flitch watched with disgust when the door opened again.  
  
He looked over and saw Hermione standing there.  
  
Flitch rolled his eyes then turned and walked away.  
  
"Harry, Ron, look! It's Hermione!" Neville told them.  
  
They both turned around and saw the bushy haired girl standing there.  
  
They got up and she ran to them.  
  
"You did it!" She said happily as she shook Ron's hand happily then turned to Harry, blushed a bit then hugged him.  
  
"Finally, the terrible trio is back again," Harry said as he let go of her and they sat down.  
  
Dumbledore stood up and said, "Now just because this happened don't are think your having your exams. Yes I repeat, your school exams are cancelled and as I believe we missed the end of the Quidditch season, looks like next year for chances at the cup."  
  
Everyone groaned and Dumbledore said, "To all of you, I wish a good end of the school year and a great summer, now dig in!"  
  
Everyone ate and the 3 friends looked at each other with smiles on their faces.  
  
969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696  
  
Ron sighed and said, "Well looks like were going home."  
  
"Don't worry Ron, we still have 6 years left at Hogwarts," Hermione reminded him.  
  
"Harry!" A voice yelled to him.  
  
Harry turned around and asked surprised, "Dudley?"  
  
"Just wanted to tell you I'm gonna go live with Aunt Marge.I know nobody told you," Dudley replied.  
  
"Well see ya around," Harry said then turned away and walked towards the train.  
  
"'ARRY!" another voice yelled.  
  
This time harry turned around with a smile and said, "Hello Hagrid."  
  
"Just came ter say goodbye.and to give ya this," Hagrid said and handed Harry a photo album.  
  
Harry opened it to see it was pictures of everything year round.  
  
"Thanks Hagrid," Harry said and hugged him.  
  
Harry climbed onto the train and went into his compartment with Ron and Hermione and opened the window.  
  
"Bye Hagrid! See you next year!" Harry yelled to his half giant friend.  
  
Hagrid smiled and waved to the boy as he pulled his head in the window.  
  
"So Harry, what do you plan on doing this summer?" Ron asked him.  
  
"Spend time with my family," Harry said to Ron.  
  
"Harry, I've been meaning to ask, but where do you live?" Hermione asked him.  
  
"Gordic's Hallow," Harry replied.  
  
He turned to the window and thought, "I hope mom and dad will be ok with each other this summer, then smiled as a voice in the back on his head said, "Don't worry, everything will be fine."  
  
He looked at Ron and Hermione then settled down for the ride back to King's Crossing.  
  
#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$  
  
"MUM!" Ron called out waving to a red haired woman.  
  
"Hullo Ron dear, Fred, Gorge, Percy," Mrs Weasley said to all her children then saw Harry and Hermione.  
  
"Hullo, I don't believe we met before, I'm Molly Weasley and you are?" She asked them kindly.  
  
They were about to answer when two women's voices said, "Harry!" "Hermione!"  
  
They both turned to see Jessica Granger and Lily Potter walking towards them.  
  
"Hey, how'd you get here so fast?" Harry asked his mother.  
  
"Apparated from Hogsmead," she said with a smile then added, "and this is Jessica Granger."  
  
"Mom? You two know each other?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yes, before Lily went to Hogwarts we were in the same school and best friends," Jessica replied.  
  
"Your Harry Potter?" Ginny Weasley asked in shock.  
  
"Yup," Harry replied.  
  
"Well come on dear.we better get home," Lily said leading the way to the gate to the real world.  
  
"Bye guys, see ya later!" Harry yelled to them.  
  
As he left many people said things like, "See ya next year Harry."  
  
"Have a great summer."  
  
"Hope to see you soon Potter."  
  
Harry smiled and took his mother's hand as they walked through the portal back to where James waited in a car with Crystal in the back seat also waiting for her brother.  
  
So what did ya think? Should I make a second book? I think I should but I need a little encouragement.  
  
So please review.and I'm pretty dang sure I will write a second one.  
  
Remember these WILL be H/H but I'm gonna wait till they get up in years but of course I will have hints like when Hermione hugged Harry.  
  
Well R&R and thanks for all the reviews I got so far.  
  
^_~ ok so I AM making another one, look for it really soon.it'll be called:  
  
  
  
Harry Potter and the Crystal of the Unicorn  
  
-.- ok that's a stupid title but oh well I like it.if you have any idea's please tell me, and don't be scared to tell me what you think of my stories.  
  
~10 Parts Angel, 90 Parts Devil~ 


End file.
